Taking a Chance on Love
by LadyofSpain
Summary: Jake is getting frustrated with his unsuccessful attempts at healing Bella's ailing heart. Enter Embry, who gives Jake a perfect excuse to fly her away from her problems. Hopefully, the Aloha spirit should unburden her mind, and just possibly nudge her to see her best friend in a whole new light. 2016 2nd place winner at the Non-canon Awards for best humor. (beats me as to why?)
1. Chapter 1

Taking a Chance on Love

by Lady of Spain

* * *

 **Chapter 1: Couples Only**

Disclaimer: S. Meyer owns Twilight

A/N: I'm back, gang. Did ya miss me, LOL? Computer problems-big time.

* * *

"Bye, Jake. I gotta go. Charlie will be home soon, and I've got homework to do."

"See ya tomorrow?"

"I guess." Jeez, that answer was filled with her usual _enthusiasm._ I got up to walk Bella to her truck, when she waved me away. "You're busy. I can see myself out."

I shrugged, not wanting to push her. "Okay, tomorrow then."

Peeking out the double door, I watched to be sure she didn't kill herself on the way to that ancient hunk of metal. The truck thundered to life, and she pulled out on her way back to Forks. I shook my head, and returned to my Rabbit's innards, trying to finish replacing the alternator belt. My concentration was broken by the sound of footsteps, and a familiar scent.

C'mon in, Em."

I lifted my head out from under the hood, as Embry walked into the Taj.

"Is she gone?"

"Yeah, she just left."

"Thought so."

"Can you throw me that rag?"

Embry looked behind him, and grabbed the rag from off the work bench, tossing it to me.

"So, what brings you here?" I asked, while wiping the grease from my hands.

"Nothing." He looked down at a grease stain on the floor. "I just wondered how Swan was doin'."

"Bout the same, I guess. Why?"

He brushed the toe of his shoe against the cement, churning up the dust. "No reason. I thought you might need some encouragement, that's all."

"Ya got that right."

I slumped down onto the swivel stool sitting by the Rabbit, and rubbed a hand over my face. "I don't know, Em. I've tried everything, and I can't even get a measly smile outta the girl."

"Sorry to say, but maybe you should give up on her."

"You mean like the leech did?"

His eyes widened, and pointing a finger at me, said, "Hey man, you know damn well that I have your interests at heart. No sense in Bella draggin' you down with her."

"Nah, never happen. I keep thinking sooner or later, she'll turn it around … you know?"

"If you say so."

"What ? You don't think my charm and good looks can break thru' that wall she's built around her heart?"

"No, I didn't say that. But you're workin' so hard and wasting your time on something that may never happen."

"That's what you think. By the way, thanks for the vote of confidence, pal. Look … I know her like a book, and I'm tellin' you that deep down inside she's in love with me. It may take awhile but she'll forget about that tick, and see me clearly for the first time … her other option at happiness."

"You're such a dreamer."

"What's wrong with that. Sometimes dreams can become reality. If you stop dreamin' you may as well pack it up and drop dead."

Embry got quiet. He scratched at the back of his neck, and uttered a low, "Um ..."

Ah-ha! I hated to be so suspicious, but did he have another reason for this visit? "Yeeeeeaaaah …."

"I was wonderin' if you could spot me a ten."

"Jeez, I knew you had some ulterior motive to come over here."

"Well, will you?" he pleaded.

I put my hand in my pocket and pulled out my last two five dollar bills. "Why am I such a damn sucker?" I placed the bills in his outstretched palm. "Here. What's it for anyway, since I'm financing this whatever?"

"A trip to Hawaii."

"A trip to Hawaii. Sure, why not? You've only got a million to one chance at winning."

"It _could_ happen. Have a little faith."

"Well, don't hold your breath."

He placed the two bills in his pants pocket. "You'll eat those words when I win."

"Sure, sure."

"Okay, gotta beat it. See ya, Jake."

"See ya."

* * *

 **# # # # #**

What was wrong with me? All he wanted was to see me to my truck, give me a hug, and wave goodbye, and what did I do? I basically brushed him off. He was my best friend for Pete's sake. If I really thought about it, he was probably my only friend left, and I treated him like a pariah. I'd closed myself off from everyone including my own father.

I kept thinking I should snap out of it, but I felt so empty … empty and worthless since I watched Edward walk out of my life. Jacob was trying his best to help me, but it seemed hopeless. I felt guilty, and at the same time, sorry for him; my heart was irreparable. Why he even attempted such a dauntless task was a mystery to me.

It would be a blessing to the poor boy if I quit bothering him; going out there sitting like a bump on a log in his garage. He deserved more from me. I couldn't stop my visits to La Push, though, it was the only time I felt half-way human again.

* * *

I was one street away from home, when I saw a sign in a neighbor's yard which read: _Free. These bikes are way beyond their expiration date. Please take them home and save me a trip to the dump._

Jacob loved tinkering with anything mechanical, maybe this would pay him back for wasting his time with me.

* * *

 **# # # # #**

The next day, Bella showed up a little earlier than usual, beeping her horn. I went outside to see what was what, and was surprised to see two rusted-out cycles lying in the bed of her truck. The insanity of it all nearly made me laugh. Bella however appeared to be totally serious, so not to look a gift horse in the mouth, I carted them into the Taj. This could be the ticket to pushing her back to mental health. Maybe we could ride together … if I could resurrect the heaps of metal.

A month went by, and Bella put up the money for the parts, and I provided the labor. Still, she remained pretty much depressed. I was beginning to think that Embry's prophesy was right on. Who was I to actually think I could substitute as a therapist? Then a miracle happened.

* * *

Two weeks went by, and one morning, Embry came waltzing into the garage, whistling.

"Hey, Jake, guess what?"

I tapped my wrench on the engine. "I'm not in the mood, Em."

"Well, this'll put ya in the mood, buddy."

"I doubt it ..."

"What you need, my man, is a vacation from all this."

"Is that so?"

"Yep. Wanna hear my news?"

"I'm sure you're gonna tell me, whether I wanna hear it or not."

"Oh, you're gonna _want_ to hear this. I guarantee."

I twirled the wrench around in my hand, starting to get irritated with my friend. "Tell me already if you're gonna do it. I've got things to do, " I huffed.

"All right, listen up, Jake. I won."

"What are you talkin' about? Won what?"

Embry grabbed the wrench away from me. "The trip, stupid. I won four tickets to Hawaii. All expenses paid; food, hotel, car rental … everything."

"Are you sh**ing me?"

"Nope." He made an X across his chest, and extended his palm out, facing me. "Cross my heart and hope to die."

He made a clicking sound with his tongue, and added, "There's only one catch."

My happy bubble popped; it was too good to be true. "Of course there is. There's always some strings attached."

"No, I mean, it's legit. It's just that it has to be two couples. I talked Leah into going with us; do you think Bella would go for it too?"

Bella and I steeped in paradise. Now that's a prescription for what ails her. "God, I hope so. I'll call Charlie and see what he thinks. One question tho', how the hell did you finagle Leah into accompanying us?"

"It was like this:"

* * *

 **# # # # #**

Flashback: Earlier that Morning

He raked his fingers through his hair, studying his reflection in the front window. Not too shabby. He grinned at the image, then stepped back. Taking a deep breath, he rapped his knuckles on the door.

Leah yanked it open, clearly annoyed at being interrupted in whatever it was she was involved in. "Oh, it's you."

"Hey, Leah."

"Hey, yourself. Whaddya want? I'm busy."

"Busy huh?"

She leaned on the door jamb, her eyes narrowed. "My dishwater's gettin' cold. So if you've got something to say, then SAY IT!"

"You wanna come with me to Hawaii?"

"Whaaaaat? Get your ass in here, Em."

Leah got a tight grip on the collar of his shirt and hauled him into the house.

* * *

"You actually won? I can't believe it. But why me?"

She soaped up another dish, and handed it to Embry to rinse off and towel dry.

"Because you're beautiful, and I just thought you'd enjoy it … away from patrolling … _and Sam_ … and cleaning, and cooking, and doing the dishes."

He didn't dare tell her that he had asked two other girls and they turned him down flat. Besides, she WAS beautiful, and she deserved a break.

"So when does this vacation start?"

"Two weeks from today. They'll send a shuttle to pick us up. Oh, Jake might be coming too, if he can talk someone into being his date."

Stepping back from the sink, she turned to him, canting her head. "I hate to ask, but what about that Swan chick that he's always mooning over? Can't she come?"

"I guess I'll see."

"Em, you are all right. I knew there was a reason I always like you." She pulled him toward her, despite the suds covering her hands, and planted one ... right smack dab on his unsuspecting lips.

He stood there in a daze for a second or two, and blinked in amazement. Leah handed him another dish to rinse off and laughed.

Licking his lips, he smiled back at her, grabbing the plate. Looked like this trip would be fun after all.

* * *

 **# # # # #**

I couldn't get to the phone fast enough. I motioned to Dad to come into the kitchen as I entered the Swan's number. He shrugged and sat down at the table; eyes focused on me. Charlie answered.

"Hey, Jake. Sorry, Bells isn't here right now. She's at the market picking up some groceries."

"Well, actually, Chief, I wanted to talk to you."

"Okay, shoot."

"What would you say if I asked Bella to come to Hawaii with me?"

A loud snort sounded at his end. "Nice trick if you could pull that one off."

"But if I could?"

"Are you telling me that you've saved up enough to vacation in Hawaii?"

"Get serious, Charlie. Do I ever have that kind of money?"

I glanced at Dad who was trying to repress a chuckle.

"No. So how are you going to swing a deal like that, Son?"

"Embry won a contest, and I get to go with him, but it's couples only."

"Oh, I see. Personally, I think that would do a ton of good; maybe give her a boost out of the rut she's been trapped in since that skunk dumped her."

"So, are you sayin' you'll give us your blessing?"

"Yeah, I'd trust my only daughter with you, because I know you'll treat her with respect, that and the fact that Billy and I will both castrate you if you don't."

My dad sat there, a smug look on his face. Did he hear that comment?

"Thanks, Charlie." _I think. "_ Now all I havta do is convince your daughter."

Charlie snickered, and added, "Good luck with that. Remember who you're dealing with."

"Don't worry, I got this, Chief."

"Wait … Jake. Put your ol' man on, I need to ask him something."

I handed the phone to Dad, who took it promptly. He probably wanted to hear Charlie's take on my proposition. With a prayer in my heart, I walked outta the kitchen, rehearsing my sales pitch.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Friendly Persuasion

Disclaimer: S. Meyer owns Twilight

* * *

I waited in the Taj for the sound of the truck as it rolled to a stop outside. Right then, my stomach clenched and all the words that I practiced to say to her suddenly vanished. Jeez, guess I'd havta wing it. The look on my face must've spoken volumes tho', 'cuz when Bella stepped over the threshold, she frowned at me and said, "Something the matter?"

"What? No, why would you think that?"

"Well, for one thing you seem a little scared. I've never seen you like this before."

"I'm not scared … I'm just … okay, so maybe just a little."

Bella peered around the garage nervously. I caught the gist of her _glance_ , and quickly added, "Hey, no—nothin' like that. No freaky monsters lurkin' about."

She leaned back on the door of the Rabbit; her eyes narrowed. "So, what is it then?"

Of all the days to start talkin'! I could barely get a full sentence outta her these past weeks, and _now_ she starts with the chatter?

I sucked in a lungful of oil-scented air and said, "Let's go sit on the couch. I've got to ask you something."

Following me to the miserable excuse for a couch, she primly deposited herself at one end, leavin' a huge gap between us. I sighed, but chose to ignore _that_ slight.

Gazin' into those deep chocolate eyes, I hesitated for a moment, dazed by them. I cleared my throat and swiftly beat around the bush. Not really my style, but I needed her to let the whole scenario sink in bit by bit.

"Do you ever watch Hawaii 5-O?"

She jerked slightly, no doubt clearly wondering where I was headed with _this_ line of questioning. "Why would you ask me something like that?"

"Just humor me, Bells. I will have a point ... eventually."

"This doesn't even make any sense," she muttered.

My nervous energy decided to erupt at that moment, and my right knee unconsciously began to bounce. "C'mon, Bella, answer the question. I'm waiting."

"All right, you don't have to be so pushy. For your information, no, I hate that program."

Throwing her hands up in the air, she fired back, "What does this have to do with anything, anyway?"

Crap! That shot my whole line of persuasive reasoning right outta the water. _Cool your jets, girl, I'm gettin' there._ _Slowly, but surely .._. _waaay too slowly_. "Ooookaaaaay … let's try this then. Haven't you ever thumbed through a travel magazine and thought, Wow, I'd love to go to Hawaii."

"That's a pipe dream, Jake; so no, I don't even think about it."

I stood up then, flabbergasted. "Jeez, Bells, how could you not dream about seeing paradise? What a sad life."

She looked down, fidgetin' with her hands. I wanted to rip out my tongue for sayin' that, even tho' it was the truth.

"Sorry, I thought you'd get all excited about going."

Her head lifted, her eyes meeting mine once more. "Going where? What are you trying to say, that you want to take me to Hawaii?"

"Yeah."

Clicking her tongue, she chastised, "Not funny, Jacob."

"Maybe not funny, but the honest to god _truth_."

"You're going to Hawaii … right!" she hissed sarcastically. "And how do you propose to finance this trip? By selling the motorcycles?"

"I don't have to. Embry won an all-expense paid vacation."

Bella's mouth dropped open at that bombshell. She blinked, and was silent for a second or two. She slouched against the frayed upholstery and finally told me, "And you want to take me there?"

Shrugging, I replied, "Sure, sure. So will you come with me?"

It was her turn to stand up. "Absolutely not."

I got off the couch to meet her. "And why not, _pray tell_?

"You should bring Billy or Rachel. They're your family."

"I can't bring my dad; it's for couples only … anyway, I don't wanna bring someone else, I wanna bring you."

"Why?"

I spouted, "You can't be _that_ stupid. If you don't know by now, you never will."

Her lips drew into a tight line, and her cheeks turned flamin' red. Yeah, she knew all right—boy did she ever. But I knew something too. There was a place in her heart just for me, if she'd only let down that freakin' wall.

Bella turned away from me, and commented, "Can we change the subject now? Maybe we could go for a walk?"

"Yeah, to a cold, log strewn, ugly stretch of shore. C'mon, Bells."

* * *

 **# # # # #**

I couldn't believe he wanted to take me with him. While it was a sweet gesture, I felt I wasn't worthy enough. He had family that were more deserving. And oh my gosh, his hint at being in love with me, even though it was no secret, had me blushing clear to my hair roots. And … if I went on this trip, what would prevent him from taking advantage of the situation? Jacob was pretty affectionate, and he had a hard time hiding the fact. Not that it was a bad thing, but I was just not ready for any kind of relationship. He was my friend—period. I had nothing more to give him. My emotional bank was running on empty, and he was well aware of it.

Guilt still pierced me. The look on his face when I refused his proposition, made me cringe. Once again, I was bruising his ever-guileless heart, not to mention throwing away a once in a lifetime opportunity to see the Islands. He probably thought I had taken leave of my senses.

* * *

Dad greeted me with a big smile on his face which faded when he spotted the expression on mine. "You're home early. You and Jacob have a fight or something?"

"Not exactly."

"I hate to pry, but you look a bit distressed."

Hanging my coat on the peg in the hallway, I groaned, "Jake wants me to accompany him to Hawaii. Embry got lucky and won a trip."

"And that's what's upsetting you? I should think you'd jump at the chance to go. Just think of it, a vacation from your problems for a while."

"You mean you'd actually allow me to go?"

"Jacob's my best friend's son, and he's a good, responsible kid."

"I get that, Dad, but he's a teenaged boy. Would you trust him to behave himself?"

Charlie followed me to the kitchen. "You forget that you too are still a teenager, and yet I trust you. Anyway, Jacob knows I'd skin him alive if he crossed the line with my daughter."

"Well, I told him, I wouldn't go."

Now, Bells, don't be so hasty about your decision. Give it time to think it over."

"You sound like you're all for it."

Charlie leaned on a chair back, a twinkle in his eye. "I am. I think it's a great idea. You have to admit, you haven't been yourself lately. I'd go so far as to say, you've been downright depressed, and I was really worried about that. The only time you seem to brighten up is when you're with that _teenaged boy_ , as you put it."

"All right, I'll think about it.

"Can you get down the salad bowl for me? It's in the right-hand cupboard. "

"Sure, kitten. Anything else you need?"

"No, I've got this. Go read your newspaper. Dinner will be ready in half an hour."

* * *

 **# # # # #**

"Yeah, Moron, that's what I _said_. She doesn't wanna go."

Embry shook his head, and took another handful from a bag of Cheetos. "She's gotta be nuts."

I grabbed the bag from him, and placed it back in front of me at the kitchen table. "Don't say that about her."

"Sorry, but ya gotta admit … a free pass to paradise and she's fluffin' it off?"

"Bella thinks I should bring a family member instead, but I'm sure it's 'cuz she's afraid to be alone with me."

Embry swallowed a big hunk of his hotdog, and lettin' out a soft chuckle, pointed out, "She's got ya there, pal."

"Give me a freakin' break. It's not like that. I wouldn't push my luck."

"What luck?"

I gave him the _better-shut-up-if-ya-know-what's-good-for-ya_ look, and he took the cue.

"Okay, so movin' on ... What are we gonna do? Time is marchin', my man. You thinkin' about taking Rachel?"

Ugh, just that image of draggin' my sister with me, was enough to give me a complex. "Jeez, that's like being stuck with your ugly cousin at Prom 'cuz you couldn't get a damn date with anyone else."

Wagging a finger at him, I said, "Don't say it. I'll think of somethin'. Rachel is not setting foot on the Hawaiian shore. Give me some time to work on Bells."

Wolfin' down the rest of our lunch, we went outside, ready to meet up with the rest of the pack for patrol duty.

* * *

That night, I thought of a great idea. Knowing that Bella couldn't stand the guilt of hurting me, I came up with some nails for that coffin. Yeah!

Bella sat on her usual observation deck—aka, the ol' orange crate—and I plunked down across from her, my butt situated sideways on the front seat of the Rabbit, my legs hangin' out with one foot resting over the other. I never once mentioned the trip. Let her start the conversation for once.

And she did. "So, did Rachel say she'd go with you to the Islands?"

"No."

"I can't believe she didn't want to."

"She didn't get a chance to say one way or the other."

"Why not?"

I let my head and shoulders droop. "'Cuz I didn't bother to ask her—that's why. It would be too humiliating."

"Well who did you ask then?"

"No one."

That little frown line between her eyebrows, popped out on her head. "But I thought you said, it had to be couples."

"Yeah, so?"

"Well, how are you going to go if you don't have a girl with you?"

"Exactly."

"What?"

"I'm not going. Tonight, I'm telling Embry to give his ticket to Quil. Maybe _he_ can find a date."

"No! You were looking forward to this trip. You can't give it up just like that."

"I told you that I didn't wanna go with anyone else, so the trip is off."

"Jacob Black, I won't let you do that."

Yes—I amazed myself once again. I should've been ashamed at manipulating her like I was, but she needed sun and air and a quiet beach, and I was … rationalizing my bad behavior. In my defense tho', Charlie was with me on this too.

She breathed out a great whoosh of air, and blurted, "Is it too late for me to change my mind?"

Jeez, I had all I could do to keep from jumpin' off my seat and shoutin' hallelujah. I looked up, flashing her my puppy-dog eyes. "Do you really mean it?"

"Of course I mean it. Why else would I say that? When do we leave?"

"In ten days."

My heart was poundin' so hard, I was surprised she couldn't hear it. _Hawaii here we come._

* * *

# # # # #

I just could not in good conscience allow him to turn down the opportunity to visit Hawaii. For Pete's sake, he had a sister there that he hadn't seen in years. Besides, Jacob lived in such poverty; this was one bright spot in his life, and who was I to stand in the way of it? The boy had no mother to love and nurture him. He alone, took care of his invalid father, worked on cars and bikes for extra cash, and was cursed to roam the forest for days on end sniffing out vampires. And did he whine about his lot in life—no. I'd never even heard one single word of complaint fall from his lips ... never. He was a saint.

To accompany him on this vacation was the least I could do under the circumstances. Who knows, maybe it would do me some good in the long run too. I could forget about Edward while splashing in the waves at Sunset Beach.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Anticipation

Disclaimer: S. Meyer owns Twilight

* * *

"You are gonna learn to surf, even if it kills ya."

"It is", Embry groused. "I do better on land, pal. I feel like a wrinkled-up prune, paddling around out here."

I splashed a geyser of water in his direction. "Oh, suck it up, Em."

"I already have. I'm drowning in it. In case you haven't noticed."

"C'mon, man, you're a shifter. You should have great balance."

"On land … on land. How do you know so much about this sport anyway?"

"Keep paddling. That looks like a good one comin' our way." I started moving faster toward the oncoming wave "My brother-in-law, Kapono, taught me while he and Rebecca were in school together. So, I just thought we could do some surfing while we're in paradise—impress the girls, huh?"

"Right … I just think you're out to drown me. You're not still mad about the dent I put in the Rabbit's bumper are you?"

"Nah … okay, here it comes."

"On one, two, three." I turned about, and pushed up with my arms, twisting my torso, and popping up into standing position on the board, all the while watching for Embry. He got up halfway, and wiped out. I rode the wave down to the beach, and went back to make sure he didn't break anything.

His head bobbed up, with one arm cushioning the top of it, and other arm protecting his face. While he shook the water from his hair, he began sputtering obscenities that even made _me_ blush. I reached his side when he declared, "That's it; I'm beached. I can't lift my arms, and my lips are numb."

"Jeez, don't be such a wuss. So you wiped out again—big freakin' deal. What are you, a wolf, or a mouse?"

"Neither, I'm a damned flounder."

"Well, quit your flounderin', and get back up on that board."

"What a sadist. Did you get outta your bed this morning and tell the mirror, _I'm gonna use water torture on poor ol' Embry?"_

"Yeah, yeah … whatever. Now, let's go again, and this time, keep your weight on the forward foot, and for god's sake, bend your knees more, like I showed you."

* * *

 **# # # # #**

My gosh, the days seemed to melt away, and I was surprised that I was actually getting a little bit excited about the upcoming trip. I could barely believe it; I was going to be sunning on the beach in Hawaii. Charlie noticed the extra spring in my step, but didn't mention it. He was probably afraid to jinx it all, but I knew he was happy about my decision.

I had started packing my luggage days in advance at every spare minute I had after school let out. By this Friday, spring break would begin, and the following Tuesday, Jacob, Leah, Embry and I would be sitting in a jumbo jet flying to our destination. The thought gave me the jitters … but the good kind of jitters.

It got so, that I looked up information about the Islands online. I was so busy with packing and scouring the web for travel sites, that not once did I have the time to think about my broken relationship with Edward.

* * *

When I finished cleaning up the kitchen after supper, I looked over at the phone on the wall. Dad spotted my eyes darting back, and sweeping up the last of the crumbs scattered on the floor, commented, "Haven't called your mother yet, huh?"

"No, I plan on doing it tonight. I don't want her to find out after the fact, and freak out."

With raised eyebrows, he said, "No time like the present."

"I know … as soon as I put the dishes away, I'll call her. Geesh, Dad, I said I would. Don't you trust me?"

Shrugging, he answered, "Just reminding you, kiddo."

I turned back to the counter. "Okay, good job. I'm reminded."

* * *

I stared at the phone by my bed, and inhaled a breath of courage. There was always a certain amount of drama in a simple call to my mom. "Hi, Mom."

"Oh, sweetie. It's so good to hear your voice. Is everything all right?"

"Yeah, I'm great. How about you."

"Never better."

"That's good." Thank god, no long story about how she had a fender bender or accidentally locked herself out of the house again … at night … in the rain.

The mattress sagged as I sat upon it, almost knocking one of my suitcases off the bed. I scrambled to catch it before it fell to the floor.

Mom sounded concerned at the noises made. "What was that?"

"Um … nothing important, just some stuff trying to nose dive off the edge of my bed, and that's what I want to talk to you about. I have good news."

"Bella, you have a new boyfriend?"

 _Just like Mom to think about my love life._ "No, I don't have a new boyfriend yet." _Nowhere even in the vicinity of that impossible dream._

"I just wanted you to know I'm going to be spending a week in Hawaii. I'm not joking, and don't worry, I'm not traveling alone. I'll be with several others; Leah Clearwater, Embry Call and Jacob Black."

"I'm so happy for you. How did all this happen?"

I sighed, and absentmindedly began twirling a lock of my hair around my index finger. "It's a long story, but Embry won a contest."

"Embry .. Embry … Do I know him? Wait, is that Tiffany Call's son?"

"Yeah, that's the one."

"Oh … and before I forget, be sure to pack your sunscreen. You know how terribly you burn in the sun."

"Gosh, you and Dad are so overly protective. Anyway, I already put a tube of 50+ in my toiletry bag."

I heard the phone as she fumbled with it in her hand. "My god, Bella, I just realized you're going to have two muscle-bound boys with you."

"Uh-huh, so?"

"So, last year when I visited, I saw the way Jacob filled out—the rest of his friends too. They're like Chip 'N Dales. Now I want you to promise me that you'll tuck that little box I left for you, in with your nighties."

"Mom, please, I don't think I'll be needing that kind of protection too. I am well aware that things sometimes happen, but it's not likely to happen to me if I have anything to say about it."

"That's what they _all_ say. I need to know; do you still have them?"

"Yeah, they're still in my nightstand; unused, I might add. All right, I'll place them in my suitcase. Are you happy now?"

"Not until I hear that they're safely packed away in your suitcase."

I jumped up off the bed. I couldn't believe what I was hearing. "What? Right now?"

"Yes, I'll wait."

I put the receiver down on the bed, and hunted through the drawer of my nightstand, muttering in exasperation as I dropped the container in my luggage.

Retrieving the phone, I told her, "You can relax now. I am totally prepared just in case."

"What about lubricant?"

"Mooooom!"

"I don't want anything to go wrong for my sweet baby daughter. Is that so horrible?"

"Nothing is going to go wrong, because nothing is going to GO … period."

"It's always better to be safe than sorry. Those are wise words to live by."

There was a voice in the background, calling to her, Phil probably.

"Crap, I've got to go, honey. Phil says the roast is burning. You'd think he could take the damn food out of the oven for once. Bye, sweetheart, and have fun!"

"Bye, Mom." I breathed a sigh of relief. _Glad that's over._

* * *

 **# # # # #**

I dragged my board out of the Taj, and with it tucked under my arm, hoofed it to Embry's. He answered my rap at the door with his hair stickin' up all over, and his hands rubbin' the sleep from his eyes.

"Surf's up, Em. Let's get goin'."

He blinked at me, stupidly. "Do you know what time it is?" He yawned for emphasis.

"Yup! And time is wastin' away. We only have 'til Monday to practice."

"You, know, you are not the Alpha yet, Jake."

"No, but I can still whip your ass any day of the week. So, grab your board, and let's catch some waves."

"I'll get you for this. Just you wait …"

* * *

In the next few moments, Embry and I were walking toward Second Beach, _sleds_ in tow. A car ran up beside us, and the window rolled down. It was Sue on her way to work. "What in the world are you two idiots doing with those surfboards?"

Embry stood his board on end, and blatantly spouted, "Jake's doing his best to kill me."

"That's fairly easy in that sport. Just remember, fellas, I'm a nurse, not a doctor, so be careful out there. You know how littered the beach is."

She started to roll up the window, when Embry stopped her. "Hey, Sue, don't tell Leah about this, huh? It's a surprise."

"No problem. I can keep a secret. Bye, bye, _dudes_." And with that, she drove away to the hospital.

* * *

The waves were really pumpin' that day, and we were catching them right and left.

On the third set, Embry seemed to get his bearings, and from then on, he rarely lost his footing. At one particularly _heavy_ wave, he stood up, hootin', and howlin', staying with it, 'til the crest crumbled to salt-spray and foam.

"Look at me," he touted, after that crazy ride. "I'm _Call—_ of the wet and wild. Whoo-hoo! Hey, Jake, I think I'm ready."

We practiced all day and the next, then it was time to pack our bags. The shuttle would be in front of Embry's in the morning.

* * *

I was so excited that I couldn't sleep. I kept lookin' at the alarm clock on my dresser, willing it to go off. Since I wasn't sleeping anyway, I turned off the alarm, got up, and ate some breakfast. An hour later, Bella arrived, and we loaded the truck with our baggage and took it to the Calls'. Leah was there, and she and Embry had their luggage all lined up and ready to stow on board the shuttle.

When the airport vehicle showed up, we all took a big breath. Bella looked at me, and said, "I can't believe I'm actually doing this."

"Believe it, Bells. Once in a lifetime, a chance like this comes along. Grab it, and hang on."

The driver loaded all the bags onto the shuttle. Embry took Leah's hand and helped her onto the seat, following after. Taking that as my cue, I reached out for Bella, and did the same. Surprisingly, she let me.

The ride to Port Angeles took another hour and ten minutes, and we were all so full of anticipation, that there was little talking in the van.

"Well, this is different," Leah remarked. "Usually, I can't get a word in edgewise with you two guys around."

Embry complained, "I can't talk. I have butterflies in my stomach, and they won't quit."

"Oh poor baby." Leah tousled his hair, and Embry looked as if his face was on fire. "What are you so nervous about? Flying is the safest form of travel."

"That's not what I'm afraid of," he muttered.

Bella elbowed me, and in a whisper, said, "Leah and Embry?"

"Looks that way."

Leah's gaze shifted in our direction. She heard every word, but sat there quietly, one eyebrow quirked, still runnin' her fingers through his hair. Embry had his eyes closed, enjoying every minute of it.

* * *

The airline attendant called out our flight for boarding, and suddenly, Leah glanced out the window, and looked as if she was about to jump outta her skin. "What is that thing?"

"Haven't you ever seen a jumbo jet before?" Bella asked.

"Not this close up. It's … it's … huge. How will it get off the ground?"

"Trust me, it will."

Leah licked her lips, and swallowed thickly. "I vote we wait for another plane, a smaller one."

"Lee, the smaller jets don't go to Hawaii. It's this one or nothing," Embry explained. "I promise it'll be okay. I'll be right beside you."

I'd never seen Leah afraid of anything in her life. This was a first. Embry led her to the nearest seat, and knelt beside her. "Take a deep breath, and blow it out slow and steady. That's right, in through the nose, out through the mouth."

An older lady stopped by, and offered a tiny, satin pillow with some calming herbs sewed within it. "You can give it back to me when you land," she said.

"Thanks," I told her.

Taking a few whiffs, the color returned to Leah's face. "I think I can go now."

Embry offered her his hand. She took it, and we all walked along the jet bridge to the 747.


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPTER 4: ALOHA, HAOLES!

Disclaimer: S. Meyer owns Twilight

* * *

It was so sweet of Embry to hold Leah's hand as the gigantic plane revved up the turbines, and started its race to the end of the runway. Leah's other hand was clenched tight on the armrest, the knuckles taut and white against the russet of her skin. Patting it to reassure her, I received a ghost of a smile in return.

I turned my head slightly as I sensed Jacob's eyes on me. "What?"

His shoulders rose in response. "Nothing. I'm just so glad you decided to come with us."

Nodding, I shocked myself by admitting, "Me too."

Jacob shifted his weight in the seat, his torso twisting to face me. "You really mean that?"

"Of course, why wouldn't I?"

My gosh, he looked very uncomfortable. "I … I don't know … I just thought—"

"Thought what?"

"That you were afraid to be alone with me, or somethin'."

"Why would I be afraid of that?"

He hesitated, then blurted, "Well, you always seem so … you know, stand-offish."

"I'm sorry. It's only that you're this affectionate-type guy, and I didn't want to encourage you, or give you the wrong impression."

"So instead, you make me think I disgust you—physically anyway." He snickered at his own comment, but I guessed it was said only half in kidding.

His remark really cut me deeply. Is that how he truly felt all this time? That sickening revelation sat like a lead ball in my stomach. This was not who I was … not like me at all. How had I become this heartless shrew? I used to disapprove of Leah for lashing out at everyone, and here I had done the direct opposite by turning inward, but the results were exactly the same. We both kept people at a frosty distance, and it wasn't fair to those around us who loved and cared about us. Jacob had tipped the mirror toward me, and the reflection in it was not a pretty sight. Shame overcame me; I obviously hadn't regarded his feelings, being so selfishly entrenched in my own.

"I never did think that. You're a good looking guy. Plenty of girls would be happy to go anywhere at all with you."

His warm brown eyes penetrated mine, and didn't waver from them for a second as he said, "But not you."

"What are you talking about? Here I am, in the seat right next to you."

I picked up his hand, squeezing it. He twitched a little bit, startled by the gesture, and I kept his hand in mine for the next few miles of our journey. His hand was warm, and large and strong, and seemed comfortable and right in my grasp.

I caught a glimpse of Leah and Embry whispering back and forth. Their hands were still locked together too.

* * *

I was writing in my journal, when Jacob nudged me, and urged, "Look out the window, Bells."

Stretching my neck, I gazed out the acrylic pane at the ocean below. It was a startling turquoise hue, dotted with a chain of bright green jewels. My breath hitched, and the sight left me speechless. I turned to Jacob who smiled at my reaction.

"It won't be long now," he said.

* * *

We were met at the arrival gate by a husky, and really friendly greeter from the Sheraton Waikiki. He was dressed in a colorful Aloha shirt, and holding a big sign that read, _Welcome to Hawaii_ , followed by, _Call Party_. A woman beside him carried an armful of plumeria leis. The scent was the essence of paradise, and as she looped one over my head, I breathed in the fragrance. It was heavenly.

Our guide introduced himself, "Aloha, kanes and wahines, I'll be taking you to the Sheraton. My name is Amoni." With a flourish of his hand, he presented his companion. "And this lovely wahine is Malia. Come this way. The shuttle is waiting."

I was confused. The overhead signage read _baggage claim_ with an arrow pointing in the opposite direction.

With my feet firmly planted, I asked, "Wait, what about our luggage?"

"Not to worry, Miss. We have all your information. One of our other assistants will wait by the carousel and bring everyone's belongings to the hotel."

Oh, I guess that's why we were given explicit, written instructions to tag everything, including the number of bags we brought with us. It still made me a little nervous though.

We followed our Fearless leader to the van, and slipped out into the traffic and onto our destination. The sky was blue, the palm trees were swaying, and strains of _I Am Hawaii_ , sounded in my head. We were actually here; it was like a dream.

* * *

 **# # # # #**

Just the look on Bella's face made the trip worthwhile. It'd been so long since I saw her this happy. She took my hand again, tightening her own around it, and sending a jolt of joy straight to my heart.

Amoni left us at the registration desk, and Embry was eatin' up some physical _attention_ from Leah, when the receptionist, smiled and said, "Mr. Call, welcome to you and your party. If you'll step forward, I have a few papers for you to sign, then you can leave all your carryons here. A bellboy will deliver them to your room." She picked up an intercom, and told a man, "The _Call_ party has arrived: bags need to go to room 615 and 617. Thank you." Embry peered over his shoulder at us, his eyebrows raised. I gave him a thumbs up, and he bellied up to the counter.

While he filled out the paperwork, a man in another colorful shirt, pushed a wheeled luggage rack to the front of the desk, and whisked the bags away. A few minutes later, the receptionist handed the card keys to Embry, saying, "You're all set. Enjoy your stay. Now go check out your rooms to see if they're suitable."

* * *

Suitable? I havta admit, I was a little awestruck by the lobby, alone. But the room … hoooleeey. King sized beds! This _was_ paradise. I could actually fit my freakishly tall frame on the mattress.

Bella gave me a funny look when we entered the first suite. "What?"

I flung my arms out wide. "Elbow room. This is about as big as my whole house back in La Push."

"Good lord, Jake. You always exaggerate."

"Well close enough."

I dragged her with me to the huge window. "Look at that view …"

Her mouth dropped open at the sight. "Oh my gosh, it's breathtaking. Thanks for letting me tag along with you."

At that moment, Leah waltzed in, with Embry trailing behind her like a puppy dog. She butt in, "If you haven't noticed, there's only one bed per room, boys."

"Yeah, I noticed," Embry agreed.

"So, what are we doing about sleeping arrangements? I mean … I wouldn't mind sharing a mattress with Embry …" She jerked her thumb in Bella's direction. "… but I don't think that Tink, here, would go for that kind of arrangement with Jake."

"Damn, Embry nearly choked at that remark—his face the color of ketchup. No foolin'. Leah just laughed, and kissed his cheek, leavin' him with a moronic smile plastered on his lips.

Bella sucked in a breath, lookin' uncomfortable, and just as red-faced as Embry.

"Look … chill out, ladies. Em and I will take this room, and you two take the other."

Leah shrugged. "Works for me. C'mon, Bella, follow your chaperone."

Embry added, "I'll trade out the luggage."

* * *

 **# # # # #**

He went with us to room 617, carrying Leah's garment bag and make-up case, putting it down inside the closet; then he picked up my belongings and set them beside hers. We all filed back down the hall, as Embry carried Jake's things back to the previous room. "Okay, gang," Embry said, dropping the gear to the carpet. "Let's scope out the place while we wait for the rest of our suitcases to get here."

"Where do you wanna go first, girls?'

"The pool!" Leah exclaimed.

* * *

The grounds were absolutely beautiful, so green and lush, and the scent of the flowers, intoxicating. It was green in Washington too, but it was stark, and cold. This was a different kind of green, and it seemed to wrap you up in its warmth. It was inviting. Closing my eyes for a moment, I inhaled deeply. When I opened them again, I realized I was awash in all the colors, sounds and smells. It was … Hawaii.

We passed by all the shops, restaurants, and the spa on the way to the pool. Everything was designed to tickle our senses. I felt alive after being dead for so long.

Running ahead as we neared the pool, Leah pulled Embry along. She was so excited, that she was hanging all over him, with hugs and squeezes and he was _lapping_ it up.

"Will you look at that—an infinity pool. We are swimming in that tomorrow." She gazed at Embry. "Aren't we, Em?"

"Anything you say, Lee." His expression spoke of a man in love. Did Leah recognize the effect she was having on him?

Jacob, standing quietly beside me, finally chimed in, "Did you girls wanna swing by the wedding chapel?"

Leah and I exchanged glances. Weddings were a sore point with both of us.

"I'm getting kind of hungry, maybe we should go back to one of the restaurants and eat."

"Good idea," Leah agreed.

* * *

 **# # # # #**

Me and my big mouth. Everyone was happy 'til I brought up the subject of weddings. Jeez, how stupid could I be? Stupid enough, apparently.

Riding up on the elevator, I was amazed at how aggressive Embry was gettin', and Leah seemed to welcome it. Don't get me wrong, I was glad for them, I only wished some of their fairy dust would brush off on Bella and me.

When the elevator stopped at our floor, Embry had one arm around his lady's waist. Bella and I were left starin' after them. I shrugged, and we stepped off onto the landing, heading back to the rooms, listening to the two of them laughin'.

We went our separate ways, to change our clothes for dinner.

* * *

"So whaddya think?"

"About what?"

Embry rolled his eyes. "About what … You know, me and Leah, that's what."

"What difference does it make what I think? It's what you and Leah think that matters."

He sat on the mattress, tapping his fingers on the bedding. "Well, she seems more mellow, and kinda sweet around me. She acts like maybe she really likes me."

"I think you may have just stumbled onto somethin' there, pal."

"Yeah?"

The luggage had been delivered to the room while we were out. I opened a suitcase and started going through it, looking for my best slacks. "Sure, sure … I say go for it."

Embry stood up, seeming more animated. "All riiiiight. Hey, wait. You got any tips for me?"

"Oh, no. I'm not goin' there. Just be yourself."

"Be myself … okay. Got it."

"But not too goofy."

Walking across the room, Embry lifted his bag and set it opposite mine on the bed. "Uh-huh."

"And act more confident."

Embry nodded. "More confident."

"And try not to laugh too much."

He looked up from rummaging through his socks, his brow furrowed. "Are you saying I laugh too much?"

"Nah, I'm just warnin' you."

"I thought girls liked a guy who made them laugh."

I threw my hands up in the air. "Sure, sure, but not _ha, ha_ , all night long."

"Okay, enough about me, how's it going with Bella?"

Shovin' my legs into my slacks, I answered, "Workin' on it. Slow but steady wins the race."

* * *

 **# # # # #**

"What the hell? I wrote on the tags that there were three bags. Can't these people count? One, two, three. What's so hard about that?" Do you see three bags here?"

"I'm sorry, Lee. Maybe they left one downstairs?"

Leah plopped down in one of the stuffed chairs. "With my luck, it'll be on its way to Madagascar."

"Well, do you need what's in that particular bag right now?"

"No, but that's not the point. These people are professionals. They shouldn't lose your freakin' belongings."

I touched her arm, trying to calm her down. "Let's get dressed for dinner, and when we're finished eating, we can go ask at the storage area if it was left there by mistake."

"Damn idiots," she muttered, as she slipped into her blouse.


	5. Chapter 5

CHAPTER 5: GIRL TALK

Disclaimer: S. Meyer owns Twilight

 _ **A/N: Some of you may be confused as to why Leah refers to Bella as Tink. In the first fanfic I ever wrote, Leah sarcastically nicknamed her Tinkerbella, then shortened it to Tink. I kinda liked it, so it stuck, lol.**_

* * *

Damn, the food was freakin' awesome—crab legs, fresh pineapple and papaya, sweet potato fritters, and haupia pudding for dessert. I could eat all I wanted without makin' a single dent in my wallet too, which was heaven in my book. We all had virgin coco locos to drink … well, actually, Embry and I had three apiece. They were that lick-smackin' good.

Besides the food, it was great just gazing at our dates. They were all dolled up, even Bella. I'd never seen her in make-up before … not that she needed any. Leah must've put her up to it.

Embry couldn't keep his eyes off his girl. If I didn't know any better, I'd swear someone had slipped some rum in his coco which was makin' him loco. He acted like he was drunk. I guess love can make you act that way sometimes. Anyway, I would've stared at Bella if I could also, but I didn't want to make her uncomfortable. I kept sneakin' peeks whenever she looked the other way tho'. I'd be busted big time if she caught me at it.

We were all so tired that the conversation wasn't exactly all that lively. Embry tried to stir things up a bit, so he chimed in at one time, "You ladies truly look beautiful tonight—I mean you both always look beautiful, but right now …" He puffed out his cheeks, which were rapidly pinking up, and let the air escape.

Leah placed her hand on top of his, which lay on the table. "Em, it's okay. You don't have to get so tongue-tied. It's just us, your friends. We get it, and we think it's really sweet of you to say what you did."

He jerked slightly, and I felt the vibration as Leah nudged his leg with her knee.

"Yeah, thanks, Embry, "Bella agreed.

She turned to me, expecting somethin' … I don't know … equally complimentary? I just shrugged, and lifted my eyebrows. "That goes without sayin'." Did she actually expect me to tell her how gorgeous she looked? Since when? This was a first. I thought she hated me tellin' her stuff like that. It always embarrassed her. Huh …

* * *

With dinner outta the way, we strolled along a garden path behind the hotel, and were ready to call it a night.

Leah stopped short of the elevator. "You boys go on up. Tink and I are going to check at the baggage-hold station, or whatever the hell you call it. One of my suitcases didn't make it to our room."

I was dead beat, so I didn't put up a fuss. "Okay, I probably should call my sister anyway, and tell her we arrived safely. C'mon, Em."

He stood there, like he suddenly grew roots on the spot, following Leah with his eyes.

"Jeez, can ya be any more obvious?"

"So I'm obvious. So what? I surrender. I'm in love, you wanna make something of it?"

"What? Noooooo … I only … never mind. Let's just go, huh?"

* * *

"Hey, big sister—aloha! Uh-huh, we flew in a few hours ago. Nah, we're gonna hang out at the beach tomorrow—jet lag, you know—it's late, Washington time. So, how 'bout the next day? Yeah? Well, tell Kapono to wax up his surfboard. Hell, yeah, I'm gonna go surfin'. What else? This is Hawaii. Okay, see ya then. Bye, Becca."

* * *

 **# # # # #**

Leah was batting her eyelashes at one of the bellhops. "Could you please look again, hun? It's gotta be there."

The attendant pushed two fingers down the front of his collar pulling at it. I guess he was feeling a bit rattled, not that I blamed him. Leah had that effect on the guys.

"I'm sorry, miss. We already searched among the baggage, and found nothing that fits your description."

She decided to try the other bellman, and leaned forward, against the counter, right into the man's face. "What am I supposed to do—go around bare-beamed, and buck-nekked for the rest of the week?"

The guy shot her a leering look. She grabbed him by the collar, nearly pulling him over the counter, and hissed through her teeth. "You wish, moron."

Letting go of the man, she thundered, "I want my bag!"

His companion paled, and shrank back, while the lech smoothed the wrinkles from the front of his uniform. I mouthed the word, _Sorry,_ at the shocked duo. Leah turned abruptly, and curled a finger at me. "C'mon, Bella, I'm gonna speak to a higher-up ... someone with more than half a brain."

I hurried my pace to keep up with her. "Lee, slow down. What in the world was that about? Why did you tell that guy that you had no clothes? You _do_ have some, in your other suitcase."

"I know that, and you know that, but he doesn't."

* * *

We walked back to the registration desk, and Leah explained her dilemma to the receptionist.

"Yes, ma'am, she replied. "I'll call the airlines, and track it down for you."

"Thanks."

When she got out of the girl's earshot, she ranted, "You'd think those other two dozboes could've come to the same conclusion. Idiots ... I'm surrounded by idiots."

She continued her tirade all the way to the elevators. "Why do these things always happen to me?"

Mutter, mutter, mutter … and she was still muttering as we got ready for bed. Leah huffed as she pulled a t-shirt over her head. Her night clothes apparently were in the absent piece of luggage.

We were so exhausted that we passed out as soon as our heads sank onto our pillows. I thought I'd be in for a peaceful night's slumber. Unfortunately, sometime during the night, I began having one of my stupid nightmares. Leah got up to use the bathroom, and I woke before the dream got very far.

The next morning, Leah walked in from the adjacent room, rubbing a soapy washcloth over her face. "Do you know you talk in your sleep?"

"Yeah, so I've been told."

Returning to the bathroom, I heard the water pouring into the sink, then the spigot turn off. Leah poked her head out the door. "Hey, Tink, before we meet up with the guys, do you wanna sneak downstairs and check out the wedding chapel?"

I sat up in shock. "I didn't think you'd want to, with your history and all."

"I didn't think so either, but the wistful, little girl in me, is tellin' me to go. How 'bout you?"

"I'm in, just don't breathe a word of this to Jake. I'd hate to give him the satisfaction."

"Okay, girl. Hurry up, and get your skinny butt outta that bed. Let's get showered and dressed."

* * *

The wedding chapel was beyond description. The pews were elegantly festooned in garlands of pikake, plumeria, and white orchids, interspersed with glossy green leaves. The aroma was enough to make one dizzy with the intoxicating scent. The simple altar was set up under a flower-adorned arch, with Ravanea potted palms on either side. A myriad of potted verdant foliage stood against the back wall. The ceiling consisted of interlaced wrought iron, topped with a glass dome.

I couldn't speak, I was so overcome with awe. Leah on the hand, erupted with words.

Shaking me by the shoulder, the normally cynical she-wolf gushed, "Oh my gawd, will you look at this place? It's a tropical fairytale, I tell ya. I'd get married today if the ceremony could be held here. Maybe I should ask Em. It wouldn't be so bad would it? I mean, he's sweet, and smart … easy on the eyes too."

My mouth was still hanging open. Leah started to chuckle. "What? Wolf got your tongue?"

"No, I'm speechless. It's so beautiful here. I almost want to cry."

Leah, pulled me by the arm. "An-ah, no time for that. We havta get to the room before the boys get suspicious. Let's book."

* * *

Back in the room, Leah, sat on the bed opposite me, and with her dark eyes penetrating mine, asked, "Whaddya think of Embry, really? And don't sugar-coat it. I'm a big girl. I want the truth."

Holey guacamole, she was asking me? I hardly had the experience that she's had, and the one disaster I did have, wouldn't exactly qualify me as a lovelorn counselor. I'd been a mess, and still was.

"Well … like you said, he's sweet, and shy, but witty. He's got the brain of a genius, and he's loyal to a fault."

Leah smiled. "You forgot the part about easy on the eyes."

"Yeah, that too, but he is a little young for you."

Those dark eyes spun in their sockets. "Four years—big whoop. That's like a spit in the ocean, besides, life is too short to pass up a chance to love someone. When you're old and gray, do you think those few years are gonna matter?

"Is that why you're so reluctant to hook up with Jake—the age difference?"

"That's part of it."

"Which part, girl?"

I began to squirm, feeling very put on the spot. "Why are we having this conversation? I thought we were talking about you and Embry."

"We were, and now we're talking about you and Jake. You're not foolin' anyone. You put on this indifferent front to hide your true feelings. You're in love with him, and we all know it, so why are you holding back? What is it?"

"I'm … I'm scared."

She canted her head, hanging on my every word. "Of what?"

"I'm scared that he'll leave me for his imprint, and where will I be then?"

"You don't think lovers break up every damn day? You're lookin' at the poster child for the biggest breakup ever. I finally decided to try love again, even if it only lasts a day. Think about it, Tink; are you gonna pine over that selfish leech for the rest of your life? Chew on that for a while, why dontcha?"

That was a dreary thought. I was better than that, and it seemed I _was_ better whenever Jacob was near me.

* * *

 **# # # # #**

I was up, shaved and showered, and lazy bones was still entombed in the bed. I hiked up the covers, and pulled on one of his feet. "Up and at 'em. The girls are waitin' for us."

He flicked his foot away, and yanked the pillow down over his face. "Five more minutes," he groaned.

"I'm timin' you, buddy. We didn't come here to sleep it away."

* * *

Embry hopped outta bed finally, and was ready to start the day. We walked to the other room, and knocked on the door. His eyes were _now_ wide open as Leah sashayed toward him. Bella held back a little, her face a bit strained. What had they been talking about? My wolf hearing was excellent, but the rooms were sound proofed. Wish I'd been a fly on their wall.

After eating breakfast, we decided to hang around the pool for a while at Leah's suggestion. We all laughed when Bella reached in her tote and pulled out a huge tube of sun screen. "You guys think this is funny? Have you ever had a sunburn?"

I extended one arm. "Look at me, Bells. Do I look like I might ever burn in the sun?"

"Okay, smarty pants, I guess not. But I'm not willing to spend the rest of my vacation, looking and feeling like a broiled lobster."

"Point taken. Now give me that. I'll butter you up."

Embry gave me a sly wink while her head was turned downward. Even Leah gave me the okay sign as I slathered it on her neck and back.

"There, you are protected from the heat."

"What about _your_ heat?"

"I promised Charlie I would behave, so I'm behaving." _It's not as much fun, but a promise is a promise._

Leah and Embry walked away, and dove into the pool, sprinkling us with wet droplets.

I put out my hand. "You comin'?"

"Give me a minute. I have to psyche myself up."

I shook my head, and snickered. "Jeez, Bells, all those years in cactus land ruined you. Water is good for you, and anyway, I'm a strong swimmer, I won't let you drown."

"You better not, or I'll never speak to you again."

 _Truer words were never spoken_.


	6. Chapter 6

CHAPTERr 6: BOOKS, BEACHES AND BOXES

Disclaimer: S. Meyer owns Twilight

* * *

I led Bella to the lip of the pool, holding her hand tightly. The deck was wet, and therefore slippery, and well, with her history, you can see my concern, right?

Walking slowly down the steps and into the water, I wrapped my arm around her waist. I promised Charlie to watch out for her, cringing at the thought of having to call with the news— _well, it was like this; she slipped on the steps on her way down into the pool. She only needed a few stitches, and the doc said the head injury was minor._ Yeah, that would be some conversation. I could almost see his face all purple, and feel the virtual bullet hole in my chest.

Thankfully, she didn't push me away, and instead closed the distance between us. Embry and Leah splashed and laughed with each other, then swam to the edge overlooking the beach. Leah yelled to us, "C'mon, guys, ya gotta see this. The view is spectacular."

"Don't let go of me, Jake," Bella pleaded. _Like I would ever …_

The water was getting deeper, and Bella moaned, "Maybe I should stay here. You go on."

"Oh no. I am not gonna let you miss out on one single, freakin' moment of this vacation. Just loop your arms around the back of my neck, and I'll get us to other side."

Bella hesitated, and I wondered if she would actually do it. Be still my heart. The rate went up to a thousand RPM's as her little hands wound about me. I couldn't see her face since she was floating along behind me, but I could imagine that she just might be smiling.

* * *

Leah and Embry were still lined up, lookin' at the green-blue water, beyond the edge of the pool. It was hard to imagine that this was the same ocean outside of La Push. Our ocean was a murky, slate-blue, practically gray color, and icy-cold to boot, not that the temperature bothered me any.

When we swam nearer to our friends at the pool's edge, I reached back with one arm to bring Bella around to my side. Surprisingly, she latched onto my bicep like—excuse the expression—a leech ... not that I was complainin' or anything, but jeez ...

"Bells, honey, relax. The water's only waist-deep here."

"Oh."

I felt the tension leave her body as she loosed her grip, and her eyes opened wide, takin' in the view. Like Leah said, it _was_ spectacular. But the girl right next to me was quite a spectacular sight too, as far as I was concerned anyway. That cute little polka dot bathing suit she was wearing had me droolin'.

* * *

The ledge at the back wall was about six inches wide, and Embry climbed up stretching his legs out in front. Not to be outdone, I followed his example, and Bella suddenly looked terrified.

* * *

 **# # # # #**

Jacob had great control over his body, especially balance, but when he sat on that thin, little ledge, I felt my heart rise up in my throat. It was more than a twenty foot drop to the beach below for gosh sakes. Why did Embry have to challenge Jacob's masculinity by displaying this reckless behavior? Every slight movement he made, had me panicked.

I smiled, trying to make light of it, but he was scaring the life out of me. "Jake, come down from there, okay?"

"Why, I'm comfortable?"

"I'm not. I'm afraid you'll fall to your death. Please … Jake, you're making me nervous."

Leah sauntered over to me, and huffed, "Thanks a lot, girl. What about Embry? He can slip and fall too."

"Embry's _your_ concern, Jake's mine. He's my best friend. I don't want anything happening to him."

Leah pointed at me. "Ah-ha! You do care, more than you're willing to admit."

I felt my face heat up at that remark. Leah shook her head, and commented. "Told ya so."

Jacob swung his legs around quickly. I let out a gasp, and covered my eyes.

I heard a splash and in an instant, Jacob was peering down at me, pulling my hands away from my face. "Hey, Bells. Look, I'm off the wall, okay. You don't need to freak out."

Not thinking, I buried my face in his chest, clinging to him. When I lifted my head, I gazed into that million dollar smile. I slapped him on the shoulder. "That was not funny, mister. Don't you ever scare me like that again."

Kissing my forehead, he pulled me to himself once more. "You got it, Bells."

* * *

We stayed a few more minutes, Jacob swimming the length of the pool, and me hanging on his neck, lazily coursing through the water. Our stomachs were beginning to rumble, so we left the pool, changed clothes and went off to a nearby restaurant.

Being a water baby increased my appetite. The boys took notice, and asked if I had enough to eat. I don't think I ever ate so much in my life. Everything tasted so good.

With lunch out of the way, we walked back to the hotel. Jacob held my hand and I didn't protest. I felt it was the least I could do to show my appreciation. Embry on the other hand was fooling around, chasing after Leah. When he caught up with her—she being so fleet-footed—he lifted her up in his arms, amid her shrieks, and ran with her to the entrance.

"Looks like they're having fun," I observed.

"Yeah … so you want me to chase you too."

"No thanks. With my luck, I'd get two feet, and trip. You'd be landing on top of me."

His face lit up with a grin. "Now _that_ does sound like fun."

I sighed, and Jacob responded with, "What?"

His little innuendoes irritated me at times, but I didn't want to spoil the afternoon, so instead, I wound up saying, "Nothing, I'm just a little tired, that's all."

"Well, I can fix that in a hurry."

The big lug let go of my hand, and scooped me up off my feet.

"What do you think you're doing, Jake?"

"You said you were tired. Anyway, what's the sense of havin' all these muscles, if I don't get to use them, huh?"

"Show off!"

* * *

 **# # # # #**

The room was empty when I got there, and Embry's swim trunks were gone, so I figured he'd changed back into them. He and Leah were probably already sitting out on the beach. I hurried to do the same.

Rapping at Bella's door, I raised my voice a little. "Hey, Bells, you ready yet?"

"I'm coming! Hold your horses, will you?"

The door opened, and she stepped through. "Geesh, what's your hurry? You know, I'm not a shifter. I can't do things as fast as you guys."

"Sure, sure, point taken." I stared at the tote hanging from her arm. "Have you got your sunscreen?"

She flippantly remarked, "Wouldn't leave home without it. Let's go, wolfboy."

* * *

We heard them before we saw them. Jeez, the moans were embarrassing to me, let alone, my girl. Leah and Embry were lying on a straw, beach mat seriously suckin' face. They were twisted so snugly together, it would take the whole wolf pack to pry them apart. I looked at Bella, and shrugged. What could I possibly say to wipe away the traces of red on her cheeks? Now, not that I'm a prude or anything, but damn, this PDA was borderin' on … well you know.

"Break it up, guys, or get a room," I blasted. Embry jerked away from Leah, lookin' mighty pleased with himself. He kissed her once more, and said, "I guess we better cool it, huh? Our up-tight chaperones have arrived."

 _Smartass._

Leah smoothed her hair, and added, "They're just jealous."

They both sat up. "It's all yours, kids," Embry brayed. "C'mon, Lee, time for a dip."

I nodded, affirmatively. "Yeah, I think you two need to cool off … and then some."

Embry muttered, "Spoilsport."

* * *

I sat on the mat beside the mortified girl, wondering what the hell to say. "Bells, I'm sorry …"

"Hey, it's okay. It's not your fault. You can't be responsible for their actions. The thing is, they seem to really like each other."

"Ya think?"

Bella gazed at me with those chocolate eyes. Uh-oh, she looked dead serious. "Jake … you love me don't you? For the life of me, I can't understand it. Why? What is it about me?"

"You got me. If I knew the answer to that question, then maybe I could figure out a way to stop loving you. But 'til then, my heart is in your hands."

* * *

I went through the ritual of spreading the sunscreen on her neck and back, relishing every minute of it, and offered her my hand. "You wanna take a swim with me."

"You go ahead. I'm going to sit here and read awhile."

"Seriously? You're sittin' on the beach in paradise, and you're gonna stick your nose in a book?"

"Yes, mister smarty pants. I'm going to read a book."

I grabbed her tote, and rifled through it, retrieving the volume. "You gotta be kiddin' me. Pride and Prejudice? Again? You've read that thing, like about a bazillion times."

She frowned; that little line between her eyebrows popping out in irritation. "You know, it wouldn't hurt you to read something once in a while."

"I get that, but not when the beach at Waikiki is callin'. You comin' with me, pleeeeaaaase?"

She clicked her tongue, and took the book from me, setting it on the mat. "You win."

Shootin' her a wink, I grasped her hand and raced with her to the shoreline. We played in the waves for a good half hour, then she sat her rear end down, where the foam edged the sand, lettin' the salt water tickle her toes. I waved at her from out in the ocean. At least I got her away from that freakin' Jane Austen chick.

* * *

 **# # # # #**

Leah and I were getting ready for bed, when she started rummaging through her luggage. "Damn, where is my nail polish remover? Sh**, it's in my missing bag." She yelled at me while I was brushing my teeth. "You wouldn't by any chance have some, would you?"

"I think so. It's in with the rest of my toiletries."

She began muttering again, as she rummaged through my bag. I rinsed my mouth, and heard her exclaim, "Ah-hah! What have we here?"

Returning to the room, I spotted Leah, with the box of condoms pinched between her thumb and forefinger, waving it in front of me. "And what the hell is this doing in your bag? Was little Miss Innocent thinking to get lucky this trip?"

Leah grinned wickedly. "Whoo—you have designs on that boy, not that I blame you. Wait'll I tell Jake. He'll be a happy camper."

Horrified, I pleaded, "No, please, don't say anything to him. He'll get the wrong idea."

She laughed. "Hmmm, and what idea would that be?"

I reached for them and she pulled her hand behind her back. "Give them to me please."

"Not until you answer my question."

"It's not what you think."

With a jiggle of her head, she snarked, "Oh, no? Wait … don't tell me. You saw a craft on Pinterest using condoms, right?"

Rolling my eyes, I said, "My mom made me put them in my bag, okay? She wanted me to be safe in case something happened."

"Smart woman."

I blustered at her, "I don't intend to use the darn things, Lee."

"Well good, because I might need them … and my supply is in that damned bag that got lost."

My hands flew up in the air. "Oh, for cryin' out cucumbers. Go ahead and keep them then. I won't be needing them anytime soon."

Her arms dropped to her sides. "Well that's gotta be the saddest thing I've ever heard. I don't get you, Tink. I'm not saying you should use them, but gawd, you could give the poor boy a break. A kiss or two wouldn't kill ya, would it? You're purposely avoiding a life of happiness ... Jake's happiness too. "

"That's right; it's my life, and I'll run it the way I see fit." I slid into bed, and pulled the covers up to my chin.

"I'll forget you ever said _that_ stupid statement, and chalk it up to insanity."

Leah tossed the box into her suitcase and closed the lid, then she placed the luggage back in the closet, turned out the light and climbed in beside me. I heard her murmur before I drifted off, "What a loss."


	7. Chapter 7

CHAPTER 7: EN ROUTE TO KAHUKU

Disclaimer: S. Meyer owns Twilight

* * *

We were back in our room, too wound up, anticipating seeing Rebecca and Kapono tomorrow—that and gettin' on a surfboard. Anyway, I was hoggin' the remote, for all the good it did. Even the movie channel had nothing we, wolfboys were interested in.

There was a knock on the door, and Embry answered it, expecting to see Leah. It wasn't. It was the maid, Lani … I think her name was. She and another maid, Malia were assigned to clean our rooms, and we got on friendly terms this morning—but not _that_ friendly.

Lani was a loo ker, that was for sure, with big brown eyes, long dark hair, a nice tan, and a curvy bod. The girl glanced around Embry, waving at me. "Hi, Jake. I just wondered if you guys needed anything. I'd be glad to get it for you, whatever it is. Towels, soap, shampoo, snacks from the gift shop …"

Man, she certainly had the aloha spirit. This was definitely above and beyond the call of _her_ duty. I walked up next to Embry. "Aren't you done with your shift by now?"

"Yeah, but I just finished rehearsal, and I was in the vicinity anyway, so I thought I'd drop by."

Embry asked, "Rehearsal?"

"Yeah, Malia and I are in the Polynesian Review ... you know, the Luau our hotel puts on every Wednesday, Friday and Saturday. Are you guys going to come see us?"

"Sure, sure." _Now, don't be pointin' fingers at me. Besides, no use in hurting the girl's feelings._

"So did you need anything? I'm serious. It's no problem."

"Nah, we're good."

"Okay, maybe next time." She handed me her professional card, promoting her dance group, "The Malihini Meles", letting her fingers brush against mine. On the back she had written her phone number. "Don't hesitate to call me. I'd love to hear from you, really." She smiled brightly and said, "Aloha, Jake. See ya. You too, Embry. Too bad you've already got a girl. Malia thinks you're cute."

Lani sashayed down the hall, and we craned our necks around the door jamb watching her _progress._ _Yeah, I know, but we're guys who appreciate beauty, anywhere we find it._

* * *

"Whaddya make of that?"

"I think she has a thing for you, Jake. I also think that she doesn't see you and Bella as a couple. I mean … let's face it. Anyone here would mistake her for your cousin or somethin'."

"Sh**, this could mean disaster."

Embry rolled his tongue around in his mouth. "Or, it could bring out the green monster in little Miss Swan."

My synapses fired. "Hey, maybe you're right."

* * *

I kicked around the idea that Embry planted in my head. I couldn't consciously flirt with Lani, even if I wanted to, and I definitely didn't want to. That'd be like playin' with a stick of dynamite. No thanks. I'd let her be the perpetrator. Besides, I wouldn't want Bella to think I was cheating on her, even tho' we weren't actually—I cringed at the thought—a couple. I'd go with the flow, riding the wave, and whatever happened … happened.

The telephone rang, wakin' me from a sound sleep. It was the front desk giving us a wake-up call. We needed to get an early start today. Rebecca was waitin' for us, and the waves would be pumpin', ready for our surfboards. I was totally stoked. I couldn't help it. Me and Bella on a board, ridin' the waves. Heaven … pure heaven.

Embry and I hurried to get dressed, sailed out the door, and across to room 617. Leah pushed the door aside, and she and Bella stood there just as Lani and Malia walked by. Lani stopped and winked at me. "Hi, Jake. You're up early."

The girl had purposely left the utility cart in front of a room at the end of the hall and sauntered up to me with Malia in her wake. She blatantly fingered my collar. "What a naughty boy you are. You didn't call me. Are you and Embry coming tonight?"

I shrugged, looking at Embry to bail me out. "Can't. We'll be in Laie, at the Polynesian Cultural Center. Maybe Friday."

Backing away, she cocked an eyebrow and said, "See ya then, haole boy."

I waved to her, smiling, and noticed Bella glaring at me with fire in her eyes.

Pointing at the girl in question, Bella asked, "Who was that?"

"She's one of the maids."

"And you're already on a first name basis with her?"

Extending my arms out on either side, I explained, "Hey, I was only being polite. You know me, Bells. I'm a friendly guy. I can't help it if the females naturally gravitate toward me. It must be my animal magnetism."

Embry butt in, "Guys … this can wait. We gotta get going. The car rental will be brought around front any minute now."

Leah nudged Embry in the ribs. "You're just lucky those girls didn't fawn all over _you_ , or you'd be dealing with my wrath."

With his hands raised in surrender, Embry joked, "I wasn't their type; besides they knew I was taken."

"Smart girls. They get to keep their teeth ... this time."

* * *

 **# # # # #**

Jacob looked like a male model, in his tropical shirt and white jeans. There was no denying how attractive he was, and those two hussies confirmed my opinion. The nerve of that Lani, putting her hands on _my_ Jacob. And how did she get that familiar with him so fast? I mean … gosh, we'd only been here two days for Pete's sake. I suppose it's true what they say about the Hawaiians. They are so friendly—hmphm, too friendly if you ask me.

I choked down my whatever it was. It couldn't be jealousy; I didn't feel that way about him, did I? Sometimes it felt like it, but then that icy-cold always gripped my heart, chasing it away.

We stopped along the route to Kahuku to grab some donuts for breakfast and ate them in the car. Jacob devoured each one of his in three quick mouthfuls so he could drive without the distraction of eating. Embry restrained himself, and instead, finished his in _four_ bites. Did they even taste them, I wondered?

With our stomachs full, we traveled the Kamehameha highway until the sign read Kahuku, then turned at Anapuni Street. Rebecca's home was at the end of the road, and set back against a tree covered hill. The house itself stood upon wooden stilts, I guess to avoid flooding onto the floors when it stormed. There were chickens in back, clucking about, and a goat tied to breadfruit tree, a good distance from their vegetable patch.

The front door flew open when we pulled up, and Rebecca shot out like a bolt of lightning. My gosh, she was so exuberant. She was shrieking in ecstasy at spotting us. Latching onto Jacob, she kissed his cheek, and squeezed the life out of him. "It's so good to see you, little brother." She leaned back slightly, tipping her head to take in all of him. "Not so little anymore, though, huh?"

Glancing at me, she tapped my shoulder and spouted, "And this must be the notorious Bella. I remember you. We played together before your mom shipped you off to Phoenix for good. I hear you made it back to Forks finally. Was Jake a factor in that decision?"

Jacob cut her off with, "Hey, Becca …"

"Yeah, yeah, I know, butt out."

Her eyes swept to Leah, next. "Lee, how ya doing? I'll give you a hug too, as soon as I get enough of Jake here."

She squealed, kissing him again. "I can't believe you're here."

Rebecca let go of Jacob and approached Leah. "And who's this handsome devil hanging off your arm, Lee?"

Poor Embry's cheeks flushed at her words.

Leah turned her head toward her wolf boy, in a show of pride. "This is my man, Embry."

Jacob's sister wrinkled her face in confusion, then all at once brightened, "Oh, right, Tiffany's kid. Oh, lord—he's shy. Look at that blush! Okay, sorry. I'm just so excited to see you all."

Shaking Embry's hand, she gushed, "I'm really glad to meet you, Embry. By the way, where did Tiffany dig up that name?"

Embry frowned, scratching the back of his head. "It's a long story."

"I'll bet. Well, let's all go on inside. Kapono's out in the shed, dragging out his surfboard. He'll join us in a few."

She walked between Embry and Jacob, craning her neck up at them. "Good lord, are all you home-grown boys this tall?"

"Pretty much," Embry touted, nodding sheepishly.

* * *

About two minutes after we entered the house, a husky man in a colorful shirt and blinding grin arrived like a blast of the trade winds. I imagined it to be Kapono.

"Jacob, my man," he brayed. " _Kilauea_ —but you some _moke_ kane now, eh?"

"Sure, sure," Jacob agreed, laughing.

"Well, hey … don't stall; introduce me to your friends."

Rebecca went into the kitchen while Kapono got to meet everyone. He shook hands all around, as Jacob gave him each of our names. Kapono spread his arms dramatically. "Welcome to our little grass shack, yeah? Look quickly tho', kanes and wahines. My ol' lady packed some _onolicious_ grinds for lunch, so we are ready to go." He called out to the back room as Rebecca returned carrying a huge box of food. Jacob took it from her.

"Ephraim, we're leaving. Gonna catch us some waves."

A three year old boy, the spitting image of his father emerged from his room. He promptly grabbed hold of his dad's leg, and hid his face behind it.

Kapono patted the boy's head, and announced, "And this, my friends is Ephraim Isaiah Apaka, my son."

"Big name for such a little guy," Jacob quipped.

"Yeah, but he eats like three, and soon he'll be _moke_ like you and Embry here."

Ephraim pouted, saying, "I don't wanna be _moke_ like them. I wanna be like you."

Rebecca burst out laughing, and pulled her wounded spouse to her side. "Out of the mouths of babes … It's okay, Al, I still love you."

* * *

 **# # # # #**

We all crammed into Kapono's Land Rover, his surfboard bein' already secured on the roof. It was off to Sunset Beach.

"I'm happy you all came here today. Gives me an excuse to ride the waves. Becca is so _manini_. She hates it when I answer the call of the ocean."

Rebecca faced him with her arms folded across her chest. "That's because I worry that you won't come back."

"Yeah, lots of cute girls in bikinis on the shore."

My sister swung around in her seat, looking over the edge of the upholstery at Leah and Bella. "He jokes about it, but I'm afraid that someday he'll wipe out permanently."

"Holey hula … never happen. You forget; you are talkin' to the primo surfer of Oahu."

She turned to him again. "That was a long time ago. You're a lot older now, whether you want to admit it or not."

"It's like ridin' a bike. I know what I'm doin', woman."

Rebecca sighed, "So they all say, before one huge wave buries them for keeps."

He made the shaka sign. "You worry too much. Hang loose, Becca, this is Hawaii nei."

Ephraim piped up. "Yeah, mom; you should hang loose, huh, Dad."

Slapping Kapono on his arm, Rebecca whined, "See what you taught him, Al?"

Bella looked confused, so I whispered in her ear, "They call him Al—short for Al Capone."

* * *

I leaned forward, and tapped my brother-in-law on the back. "Hey, Kapono, where's the best place to rent a couple of boards?"

"I'm taking you there right now. It's close to the beach."

We parked in front of _Yonegi's Bait and Board Rentals_. I kid you not. Rebecca stayed in the car with Ephraim, while Embry and I picked out our rides.

I tilted my head, one finger tapping on my chin. "So whaddya think, Bells? The red or the yellow?"

Embry, wide-eyed, corrected me. "Dude … not the _yellow_!"

Leah snickered. "It's just a color. It doesn't _mean_ anything."

Kapono stood with a sober expression on his face, and dead panned, "Never underestimate a surfer's personal superstitions."

"Oh, for Pete's sake," Bella huffed, pointing out a board. "Rent the red one."

"You sure you like that one?"

There went the eye-roll. "Why would I care?"

"'Cuz you're gonna be ridin' with me."

"I–Whaaaat?"

"I'm gonna teach you, that's what."

She froze, slack-jawed, and speechless.

On the other hand, Leah practically bounced on her toes. "Whoohoo … sounds like fun. Can you teach me too?"

"No."

Her eyes narrowed. "Why not? I wanna surf."

Embry sauntered up behind her, nestling his chin into the crook of her neck. "Because, hon, _I'm_ going to be your instructor."

The wolf girl whirled around, confronting him. "When did _you_ learn how to surf?"

"I've been practicing with Jake."

Her arms were suddenly snaked around his neck. "Em, you are just full of surprises, aren't you? You can pick out any board you want. As long as I'm on it, I don't care. Can we hurry up a bit tho'? The stench in here is enough to gag an elephant."

Embry pulled out one of the credit cards that the hotel issued to us and paid for the surfboards. "Okay, let's go."

Kapono gestured to his entourage to follow him. Embry and I tied the boards on top of his, and we headed to Sunset Beach.


	8. Chapter 8

CHAPTER 8: ON BOARD

Disclaimer: S. Meyer owns Twilight.

* * *

A/N: Hope you don't mind, but part of this story will be in Embry's POV. I had to throw his two cents in, didn't I **? Also, my thanks to Wolf Born Woman for the idea she gave me for this chapter.**

* * *

The girls helped my sister with the food and picnic supplies. Kapono, Embry and I untied the surfboards and trekked down to a spot picked out by Rebecca. She spread a big blanket, and Ephraim plunked down on it, immediately, complaining that he was hungry.

"Already?" Rebecca groaned. "I swear you could eat a whole kalua pig all by yourself."

Handing him a small plate of potato chips, she warned, "That's all you're getting until lunch time. We'll eat in a couple of hours. The boys want to get in some surfing first. You understand me?"

"Yeah, I havta wait." He sighed like he was about to die, but then brightened and asked, "I wanna surf. Can I?"

"Over my dead body."

"Awww, Mom. How come you're so mean?"

Rebecca glared at her son. "It comes from having children."

Ephraim pouted, and gave a snort.

* * *

My heart was pounding. Here I was, smack dab in the middle of paradise at the ocean's door, with my family and friends surrounding me. Best of all, I'd have my arms around Bella—just the two of us, hoverin' on a cushion of rushing water. It'd be the adventure of a lifetime.

* * *

 **# # # # #**

It was a mighty weird feeling for me—Embry Call, being confident for once. I went over all the basics of surfing with Leah, while still safely on the shore. Good thing I had a mind like a steel trap. I remembered every little detail Jacob taught me. She was getting impatient, and rarin' to go. Her enthusiasm was contagious. Having her with me on the board wrapped in my arms, her body pressed firmly against mine, got my enthusiasm racheted up too.

The thought occurred to me that I not only won the contest, but it looked like I won the girl too. Who would've thunk? Of all the girls on the rez … Leah Clearwater, huh.

That she-wolf used to scare the beejesus out of me, but now, she had a smile only for me, and was sweet and playful. And damn, that look in her eyes spoke of love. It was unbelievable. I'd fallen … hard. My only fear was that it would all crumble to nothing when we set foot back in La Push, and I'd be Embry, the ever-lonely once more. For the moment though, I was ridin' high in more ways than one.

Leah patrolled with us, and it was impossible not to be present when she phased. So, yeah, she was naked a lot of the time, but I was afraid to look. No telling what she would've done. That wildcat was totally unpredictable. Walking around for the rest of my life with my eyeballs gouged out came to mind.

Now that I got a good look at her in a swimsuit, I did notice every line and curve of her body, and man oh man, did she have the curves.

I glanced over at Jacob and Bella, they seemed to be having fun, even though Bella looked a little terrified at first. I didn't know what he said to her, but she seemed to shake off her fear and was goin' for it. Shocking!

And Kapono? He was already out in the ocean, like Poseidon, himself, leaving the mere mortals—Jake's sister and nephew—on the beach, sitting on the blanket.

* * *

"You ready, Lee."

"What do _you_ think? Let's go."

We ran to the shoreline, and into the sea, climbing on our board when the water reached our waists.

* * *

 **# # # # #**

"Jake, I don't know about this. You know how clumsy I am."

 _Yeah, do I ever!_ "Don't worry, I'll be right behind you, holding you upright. So see, it'll be fun."

"Now stand along the middle line, and bend your knees."

Bella hopped off the board. "I'm not doing this. It's too dangerous."

"Dangerous … but consortin' with blood-thirsty vampires doesn't faze you? Jeez, Bells, I thought you were braver than this. Look … It's not like we'll be ridin' the big ones. We'll do the smaller waves 'til you get the hang of it. "

Behind us, I heard Leah shouting, "Don't be such a wuss, Tink. This is great, you should try it!"

I shot a glance over my shoulder and witnessed Leah with Embry on their surfboard, glidin' on top of a wave 'til it crumbled.

"Well, I guess I had you pegged wrong."

Rebecca was sitting nearby, with Ephraim on her lap. "Leave her alone, Jake. She's scared."

"Scared of what? It's just a little water. You should see her on a motorcycle. But maybe she's sworn that off too. After all, it's a _dangerous_ sport."

Her eyes narrowed, and she looked like a snake about to strike. I'd swear there was smoke comin' outta her ears too. "Step aside, Jake. I'll show you who's scared."

I backed up to let her position herself on the board, and with my arms about her, and my cheek alongside hers, gave the girl her initiation into _surfdom_.

* * *

We paddled out and caught our first wave. Bella wobbled a bit, but with my strong arms supporting her, it was a successful encounter, if I do say so myself. By the third try, she seemed to be enjoying herself.

"So, whaddya think, Bells. Is this fun or what?"

"It's unbelievable. What a rush."

"Told ya so."

One more _rush_ , and Rebecca was callin' us from the shore. "Come and eat, gang."

* * *

Bella decided to stay on the blanket with Rebecca after lunch, but Leah was out on the ocean with Embry as soon as she swallowed her last crumb. Kapono chided my girl, "Come now, wahine, you're so lucky to be in Hawaii. Are you gonna waste your time sitting here?"

Rebecca took offense at that remark. "Thanks a lot, Al. Is that what we're doing … wasting our time, talking."

"Aww … you know what I mean, honey. You live here. This may be her only visit."

* * *

 **# # # # #**

Jacob looked at me with his puppy dog eyes, but it wasn't going to work on me this time. "I'm a bit tired. All this sand and sea has worn me out. Just let me sit here with Becca. You go on with Kapono, I know you're dying to go out there again."

"Listen to your lady, my man. Kilauea—the waves are comin' in stronger, really pumpin'. C'mon …"

Jacob reluctantly left me, and followed Kapono. The two of them ran toward the surf with their boards tucked under their arms, and Kapono shouting, "Choo-hoo!"

* * *

Rebecca cleared her throat. Uh-oh, Ephraim was sound asleep on the blanket, it was just me and her and the sky, the sand and the deep blue sea. "So … what's the story with you and my brother?"

Gosh, this was awkward. "Um … we're friends."

"That's funny. Jake writes to me all the time, and that's not what he says. You know he's in love with you."

Fidgeting with my hands, I squeaked, "Yeah, I know."

"If you know, then what are you going to do about it? If you don't return his love … and soon, he's going to be heartbroken. I'm sorry, but I just don't understand you. What's not to love about the boy? I realize he's my brother and all, and I'm probably prejudiced, but damn, even I can see what a catch he is. You should really think about it."

"I will."

Well that was a sobering discussion. I tried to avoid her eyes, gazing instead at the ocean. And every time I lifted my head, there was Leah with Embry, balanced on the board, waving at me with the biggest grin I'd ever seen on her face. It was nice to see at least one of us happy.

I also had the privilege of watching my wolf boy skillfully maneuver himself among the ocean swells. I had to admit, it was a sight to behold. He was just as proficient as his mentor, and I felt a twinge of pride.

* * *

On his way back to us, he sauntered near two girls in bikinis, leaving Kapono, Embry and Leah still skimming over the water. One of the girls was rummaging through her tote bag, muttering under her breath. She spotted Jacob, and flashing him a smile, stopped him in his tracks. I had no idea what she said to him, but she handed him some keys. Ever the Boy Scout, he ran to her car as I watched, bristling, and brought her something she apparently left behind. Why did he always have to be so willing to help … especially girls in bikinis? I didn't appreciate that the person he was helping kept fluttering her eyelashes at him, or that she had her hand on his arm either. Trollop!

I was halfway off the blanket to tell the possessive little vixen to take her hands off of him when Jacob turned away, picked up his board and plunked down beside me. Nudging me with his shoulder, he explained, "Couldn't let her do without her sunscreen. You know how it is, right?"

In my current state, I'd let her burn—to a nice, not so lightly browned, crisp.

* * *

Before we left the beach, Jacob jumped into the ocean for one last dip. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw that same girl dive in and start swimming toward him. All at once, she suspiciously began slapping at the water, yelling for help.

Jacob was immediately at her side as she went under, and swam with her back to shore. She was limp in his arms, and we all ran to her aid, as my wolf boy gave her mouth to mouth. Suddenly, the _actress_ grabbed his neck and gave _him_ resuscitation in earnest. Jacob yanked himself free of the lamprey eel, looking dazed. What was with this girl? Did he look as if he was on the auction block? I felt like slapping her silly, and throwing her back in the ocean.

* * *

 **# # # # #**

The drive to Rebecca's was monopolized by Kapono with his stand-up—or sit-down in this case—comedy routine. Jeez, the man had a story for every occasion. Despite the laugh riot goin' on, it was plain as day that Bella hadn't added a single word to the conversation. I kept glancin' at her, but she was closed up tighter than a clamshell, off in her own little world. That stupid girl's kiss was preyin' on her mind, no doubt. Well, hell, that wasn't my freakin' fault, but I thought … on the other hand, that little incident seemed to reeeaaally upset her. _Wake up, Bella. Your destiny is sitting next to you, right here, right this minute in this very SUV_. Sweeeet!

We unloaded the vehicle, and changed clothes inside the house, then were on the road again to Laie, and the Polynesian Cultural Center. Bella remained quiet for the first hour while we toured the place, and I finally pulled her aside.

"Are you okay?"

"Fine."

"Yeah, you're fine … only you don't act like you're fine. You're not mad at me, are you?"

"Now, why would I be mad at you?"

"You tell me. Look … I know you're upset about somethin', and I'm bettin' it's that damn, idiot girl at the beach. How did I know she was fakin' it? I thought she was drownin'. What was I supposed to do, ask, _Hey, girl, are you drownin' or just pretendin'_?"

She was avoiding eye contact, lookin' over my shoulder, or to one side or the other. "I know it wasn't your fault. It was just … I don't know …"

I grabbed her chin, and turned her head gently toward me. "Yes, you do."

"Don't be putting words in my mouth, Jake."

"Okay, but are we good now?"

Our eyes met. "We're good."

I pulled her against my chest, huggin' her fiercely. and whispered, "We're still in Hawaii, Bells. Let's soak up the spirit."

A tiny smile emerged, as we drew away from each other, and she took my hand. "You're too good for that girl."

"Yeah, I know."

I snickered, and Bella punched me in the arm. Well, it was actually more like a love tap.


	9. Chapter 9

CHAPTER 9: A TRYING NIGHT

Disclaimer: S. Meyer owns Twilight

A/N: You are really gonna hate Bella this time around, but never fear, Jake will take her to task in the next chapter.

* * *

Bella seemed to relax after our little _discussion,_ and didn't balk when I put my arm around her waist, thank god. Then at dinner, the waitress slipped me her freakin' phone number, written on the back of a napkin. She probably thought she was bein' discreet, but Bella with the eyes of an eagle, noticed, and she gave the girl a look that could broil a slab of mah mahi. Jeez, I shrugged, hoping she wouldn't go off the deep end again.

"What? I can't help it, Bells. I'm just naturally irresistible, remember?" That joke didn't go over so well. An eye roll was her only response.

Kapono rose from his seat to break the ice formin' in the air. He clapped me on the back, and quipped, "You should carry a really beeeg stick, brah. Keep those flirty _'io's_ away."

Rebecca chuckled, and said, "Sit down, Al. Jake's a big boy, he can take care of himself."

I glanced at the two love birds at the table, but Leah and Embry were no help at all. They were busy communicatin' via telepathy if ya get my drift.

* * *

Back at the house, we all stayed awhile and talked, well … mostly listened if truth be told. I'm tellin' ya, Kapono could write a book. He did have us held prisoner in the palm of his hand tho', and he knew it. Even Bella was clampin' onto her sides from laughin'.

The time flew by, and I had to give Rebecca a hug goodbye. I knew there would be tears, and I had a hard time controlling my own, with such a huge lump in my throat.

While in the car, Bella must've felt my pain at leaving my sister, 'cuz she snuggled close to me. It made me feel whole lots better.

* * *

 **# # # # #**

Pulling the coverlet down, Leah parked herself on the bed, with her legs folded.

"So … did ya have fun today?"

I nodded, "Yeah, I did."

"Good." She hesitated, then said, "Can I ask you a personal question?"

"Sure, I guess."

"Now, don't get all flustered, but the curiosity is killin' me. What did you ever see in that Cullen guy?"

"I don't really know. Maybe it was because I felt safe with him. He could protect me."

"C'mon …didn't he have to protect you from himself. I heard you were what they call his _singer_. Didn't it creep you out? He could sparkle and shine in the sun, but look out—when night fell, he was in hunting mode, and showed his true nature."

"No, Lee … it wasn't like that. He only hunted animals."

Leah, glared at me. "You're talking to a Quileute. Every elk and deer that family drained could feed one of our families. They just dropped the beasts after suckin' them dry, to rot on the forest floor."

She had a point. I never thought about that. It was as bad as the buffalo hunters, who took the hides and tongues, and left the rest of the meat to spoil.

"Oh …"

"Yeah, oh. How 'bout that?

"Well, I just don't get it. Don't you think big, strong Jake can protect you? He's encased in a mass of muscle. It's like body armor. That's one bodacious bod. I mean, do you need glasses or what? And—he doesn't kill humans or animals, except to put food on the table. He's got a heart of gold, and he _is_ good lookin'; just ask that waitress tonight."

"I saw. Hawaii is called the friendly Islands. And the girls here are so forward. Friendly is an understatement."

Leah smiled, then declared, "You know, there are plenty of forward girls on the rez that have an eye for him, too. I'm warnin' ya, girl, if you love him, and I know you do, you better jump at the chance to show Jake you care before he gives up on you, and settles for someone else."

I slid under the covers, and thought, "Did I want him to give up on me? Gosh, it was a hard pill to swallow.

* * *

 **# # # # #**

Bang, bang, bang! What the hell? I wrapped a robe around myself and answered the door. Leah was standing there, lookin' the worse for wear.

"What's goin' on?"

"I'll tell you what's goin' on. Bella talks in her sleep, and she has nightmares. I've had to wake her up three times already. I've gotta get some shuteye."

"Whaddya want _me_ to do about it?"

Waving her hand in the air, she fired back, "You brought her along, so you go fix it."

She gave me her key-card, and sighed. "Here, get your rear end across the hall. I'm getting in bed with Embry, you can bunk with the screamer."

My jaw must've fallen to the floor. "Don't just stand there. Get goin' and good luck. Nighty-nite!"

Leah climbed in beside Embry, and pulled up the covers.

Oooookaaaay … I put on my flip flops, and walked across the hall. On entering the room, I heard Bella whimpering. All this time, I thought her night terrors had stopped, but apparently not. I kicked off my sandals, and slipped in next to her, spooning her snugly. At first, she struggled, but I whispered to her in a soothing tone, nestling my head against her ear. "Hey, Bells. It's all right. I'm here. No one can hurt you. It's only a dream. Relax, honey."

I felt her body lose all its tension, as she eased into me. I breathed in her scent, and fell asleep, my arms encircling her.

* * *

The sheets rustled, and Bella turned over. "Jacob, my sweet Jacob. I do love you."

What was that? She _was_ talkin' in her sleep, and I liked what I heard. Her nose and mine were an inch apart, when outta the blue, her mouth was on mine. Jeez, I tried not to respond, but I had very active hormones, and I willingly joined in, adding a few moans to hers. There was no way in hell I was gonna give up this opportunity. I wasn't _that_ stupid.

Damn, the kiss from Bella exceeded my expectations; it was freakin' awesome. I wondered if it rivaled the longest kiss in the Guinness book of records. Anyway, I drew away a little to get some air in my lungs, and the girl let out a soft whine of disappointment. My sentiments, exactly ...

Shifting her weight, those big brown eyes all at once popped open. She blinked, and then squealed, "Jacob Black, what in the world are you doing in this bed?"

I bolstered myself on one elbow, and grinned at her. "Keeping your nightmares at bay. Doin' a fine job of it too, 'til you woke up."

"I can't believe this. Where's Lee?"

"Across the hall with Em. She couldn't take all the screamin'."

"Well … I … I …" she sputtered.

"Chill out, Bells; nothin' happened. _Not much, anyway …_

"Go back to sleep, and don't look so worried. I'm not about to take advantage of you."

She hopped outta bed, and started rearranging the bedding.

* * *

 **# # # # #**

Jacob was still propped on his elbow with an amused expression on his face. "Cute nightie."

I instinctively crossed my arms over my chest. "Close your eyes, pervert."

"Why? I kinda like the view"

"I'm well aware of that. Now close your eyes ... please?"

"What's the big freakin' deal? I saw you just this morning in your bathin' suit."

"It's the idea; the implication."

"Okay, I'll shut my eyes if it makes you happy."

"Thank you."

I pulled the coverlet over the bed, and folded it in half, forming a sleeping bag. Then, I crawled into it.

"Jeez, it's so nice to be trusted." Jacob turned his body the other way, muttering to himself.

* * *

 **# # # # #**

I poked Embry's arm. "Em, roll over. You're snoring."

"Hmn …hmn …"

 _Gawd, I traded Tink's screeching for Em's snoring. I can't catch a break._

He flipped over again, laying one of his legs over mine. I felt his hand glide along my calf. "What the hell? Damn, Jake, you been shaving your legs?"

"Yes, and I'm not Jake."

With a smile, Embry said, "This is the best dream ever. I don't want to wake up."

"You _are_ awake, moron."

Embry sat straight up in the bed. "You mean you're actually here?"

"Looks that way, doesn't it?"

"Well, damn …"

Laying back on the pillow, he pulled me to him. "This is nice—really nice."

"Yeah, it is, but don't get any ideas in that head of yours. I'm beat. Tink's been blabbing in her sleep nonstop, that or screaming like a banshee. Keep that thought though."

Embry winked. "What thought?"

"Don't play innocent with me, Call."

"Who's innocent?"

I turned my back on him. "Maybe tomorrow."

He brushed the back of my neck with his full, warm lips. "Hey, can I feel your leg again?"

"Knock yourself out."

* * *

 **# # # # #**

Whoa, I got an eyeful of that light-blue nightie Bella was wearing. Not her style at all; the _mystic_ _pixie_ must've picked it out for her, but I wasn't complainin'. No siree. It was made outta that fluttery fabric; I forget what they called it. The stuff floated over her body, and it was almost see thru … almost, dammit. Even with wolf vision, I couldn't look thru the fabric, but maybe that was a good thing since we were in bed together. Ugh—how the hell was I supposed to get to sleep with that image burned into my brain?

I was hurt that Bella didn't exactly trust me, but after all, I was a guy, and I _was_ in love with her. Her make-shift bedroll put a barrier between us, essentially nipping any amorous inclinations I might have accidentally come up with. I'm not saying that I would've done somethin' really stupid, but the spirit—of resistance—is willing, and man, my flesh was soooo weak where she was concerned.

Shutting my eyes tight, I tried to go back to sleep. I counted sheep. One, two, three. Crap, they were all wearing light-blue nighties.

* * *

My head was full of cobwebs, and my eyes bleary, unfortunately my ears were acutely attuned to the banging at the door … again. What the hell? Was this a déjà vu?"

Leah's voice bellowed, "C'mon, Jake, I know you're in there. Open the damn door, and go to your own room. I need to change."

"Into what?" I snarked at her.

"Smartass. Tink, are you awake?"

Bella sat up, her hair stickin' up on her head like a haystack. "I am now."

"I don't have my key-card with me. I gave it to Jake. Tell him it's time to leave, and let me in, will you?"

Bella gave me a horrified look, pulled the _bedroll_ around herself, and shuffled to the door nearly trippin' on the trailing bedspread. Leah stumbled into the room when Bella yanked the door open.

Leah gave her a curious look. "It couldn't be that cold in here; not with that space-heater sharing the mattress with you."

Huffing impatiently, Bella corrected her. "I didn't want _Mr. Bright Eyes_ , seeing me in my nightie."

"You're kiddin', right?"

My _bright eyes_ floated straight up to the ceiling. "Believe me … she's not."

Suddenly, I was wide awake. I hopped outta bed. "It's all yours, ladies. See ya in a few."

* * *

 **# # # # #**

"What are you so mad about? I'm the one who couldn't get any sleep, what with your screaming and carrying on."

"So, you just sic Jake on me? Why didn't you wake me up if I was screaming so loud?"

"I did, and you kept drifting off again, and falling into the same stupid nightmare. I woke you up three times. It was Jake's turn to put up with you."

"Oh."

I walked toward the bed and pulled off my robe, laying it down. "Okay, I'm sorry, but what was I supposed to do? He didn't put the moves on you, did he?"

"Well, no. He was a perfect gentleman—sort of."

"Sort of?"

"Yeah. You know Jake, always with the innuendos."

"Big whoop. I thought maybe he went berserk and nailed ya."

"He would never do that to me."

I folded my arms, scanning little miss innocent in her cocoon of fabric. "Hence the hevlar armor."

"I guess I did overreact."

"Yes, you did. Gawd, you are a trip, girl, and not in a good way. That poor boy, he must feel awful."

"I'll make it up to him." She put up two fingers. "Scout's honor."

"You do that. Now take off that ridiculous wad of batting and get yourself dressed."


	10. Chapter 10

CHAPTER 10: TALKING POINTS

Disclaimer: S. Meyer owns Twilight

* * *

My lips got lonesome for hers as soon as Leah rose from the bed. I sat up and watched while she covered up all that pulchritude with her robe. Damn, when she left, that meant that the _exchange of prisoners_ would be completed soon.

Before she exited the room, she had explained about the nightmares Bella was having, and that's how she managed to land under the covers with me, not that I cared a hill of beans about that.

I sighed, content, leaning back on the pillow, no doubt with a goofy smile on my face. I was interrupted by a noise in the hallway. I leapt out of bed, opening the door to his knock. Jacob entered the room, and by his expression, there was no doubt about the _color_ of his mood.

"Great night," I said, dreamily. _Well it was for me, anyway_.

"Good for you," he growled, exasperated.

"What's the matter, Jake? Bella turn you out of the bed?"

"Not exactly. She made sure I couldn't touch her tho'." He threw his arms up in the air. "You'd think I had some freakin' incurable disease or somethin'."

Snickering, I replied, "You do. It's called lovesickness, and boy, you've got it bad."

Jacob gave me the _shut-your-mouth-idiot,-before-I-pound-you_ look. "Watch it, Call. I'm not in the best of moods."

Uh-oh, he used my surname. That was a bad omen. I knew I'd better close my trap tight if I wanted to retain my teeth.

He sunk down onto the mattress, his eyes just staring blankly at the wall. I was still basking in a hazy cloud of love, but I began plummeting back to earth, realizing that my bud wasn't faring as well.

It was so unbelievable; Leah and I were together—a couple, and in such a short time too. And here, Jacob had been over the moon for Swan two whole years. What was wrong with her anyhow? She was always hurting him, and being his best friend, it hurt me too.

I started getting dressed, and Jacob was still in the same position.

"Aren't you going to breakfast with us?"

"Not hungry."

 _That's understandable, you can't eat when your stomach is all balled up in knots._ I stood there, helpless. There was nothing I could say or do to unravel it.

I risked getting him angrier by saying, "What are you going to do, stay here and mope, while the rest of us have fun?"

He sighed, answering, "I'll catch up to you a little later. Meet me in the lobby at nine."

* * *

 **# # # # #**

Embry filled the doorway, a grin plastered all over his face. "You, girls ready?"

Leah's eyelashes fluttered. "You betcha, handsome."

But where was _my_ wolf boy?

Quivering on the inside, I asked, "Isn't Jake coming?"

"He said he'd join us after we ate."

I felt the burning in my cheeks. It was my fault that he wasn't with us, and they both knew it.

A painful cramp started in my stomach. Well, no wonder. My best friend had been sliced and diced by my insensitive behavior.

I dragged myself along behind them, feeling like an ungrateful brat. Jacob wanted to bring me here. He was such a selfless person. God, at this moment, I hated myself and the way I always acted around him. Why couldn't I let my guard down?

 **. . . . .**

The food somehow seemed flat, flavorless. I'm sure it wasn't the chef's lackluster ability, rather my guilt influencing my taste buds. I picked at it.

Leah ignored my pitiful appetite, instead concentrating on her sweetheart. "So, handsome, what are we doing today?"

There was a smile in his eyes as he said, "Sightseeing. We're going to drive around the other side of the Island, maybe do some more surfing if we can squeeze it in. And tonight, it's Luau time."

She turned to me. "Whaddya think, Bella?"

"Hmn, hmn."

"Gawd, can ya be any less enthusiastic?"

"She can try …"

Embry was only jesting, but I nearly sank into the wood of my chair in shame and remorse. I had to change my ways, and the sooner, the better.

* * *

 **# # # # #**

Bella's actions last night really weighed on me. At first, I tried to laugh it off, but when Leah pointed out the absurdity of it all, those old feelings of rejection reared their ugly heads. What the hell did I havta do to win her heart? She loved me; she even said so … okay, so she was asleep at the time, but still …

I lay down on the bed and drifted off for a few minutes, dreaming that Bella kissed me again. I woke up with tears in my eyes, and all at once broke down, cryin'. Jeez, what a bawl baby I'd become. She'd finally worn me down. How could one little girl crush me like that? Godammit, I was sick to death of dreamin about our love. I wanted somethin' real. I wanted to hear her say she was in love with me—preferably while she was alert and awake.

The image in the mirror was a freakin' mess. My eyes were swollen and red. Would she care? Probably not. I cleaned up and got dressed, ready to take the elevator to the lobby.

* * *

 **# # # # #**

Jacob walked toward us. His eyes were so red. Oh god, did I do that to him? Stupid question. Why else would he look like that?

"Hi, Jake," I squeaked. He ignored me, and instead sauntered toward the door. I could see the valet in front of the entrance waiting with our car. Jacob said something to Embry, who quickly assisted Leah into the front seat. He then came around to the rear door and helped me into the back as well.

Jacob was already in the vehicle, staring out the side window. He hadn't once looked at me since he got out of the elevator.

He sat there, stiff as a surfboard. "Are you all right?"

"No—why would I be?"

"Jake … I'm really sor—"

I reached for his hand, but he pulled it away, and cut off what I was about to say to him.

"Can we discuss this later? I don't want to talk to you right now, okay?"

Sitting back against the cushions, I felt my heart turn to a lump of lead. I really did it this time. Could I ever even hope to reverse the situation?

Leah was chattering away with Embry, her head leaning on his shoulder. Jacob and I were sitting far apart, not saying a word. There was a chill in the air where we were seated, despite his unusual heat.

Embry finally stopped talking long enough to realize how quiet we were being, and peeked over his shoulder. He gave Leah a quizzical look. She pivoted toward us, folding her arms over the top of the seat, her chin resting on one arm. "Are you guys alive back there?"

"Just barely," Jacob remarked. "Alive on the outside; dead on the inside."

He never said another word all the way over to the beach, at least not to me.

The boys rented two surfboards, and put them to use at Waimea Bay in Hale'iwa. Leah and Embry rode in tandem until Leah balked, and got to surf on her own.

Embry sat beside me for a little while as she skimmed the waves, but it was extremely awkward.

"Did you want to do some surfing today? You can come with me on my board. I don't think Lee would mind … much." He laughed, but I didn't find it too amusing.

"No. Thanks for the offer though. I'll just sit here and watch."

Jacob stayed away from me, spending his time in the ocean, either surfing or swimming. It was pretty humiliating to be left out, but I guess I deserved it.

* * *

Jacob was a veritable dolphin, cutting through the waves. Leah had his board, and drove it close to shore. She carried it with her, plopping it onto the sand, and grabbed a towel. "Hey, Tink, buck up. Jake's a softie. He'll forgive you by this afternoon. I'd bet my life on it."

Shading the sun from my eyes, I peered up at her. "I hope you're right, all this silence is killing me."

She rubbed the towel over herself, then tied it around her waist. "You havta admit, that was a rotten trick you pulled on him last night. His pride was badly injured. And you know how men are about their pride."

I lowered my head, and muttered, "I do now."

* * *

 **# # # # #**

Maybe I was bein' mean, but I didn't let up. I kept my lips zipped all through lunch. Let her suffer for once. She'd put me through the wringer for all these years.

I made sure that there was no eye contact whatsoever. I was afraid if I saw the expression on her face, I might back down, and that was somethin' I wanted to avoid. And I didn't allow her to touch me either. The shoe was now on the other foot—see how she liked it.

On the way back, I still managed to appreciate the beautiful green-blue of the ocean, and the sight and scent of the leaves, trees and flowers.

We arrived at the hotel with enough time to shower and dress for the luau. I made up my mind to have that talk with _Miss Clueless_ , so I crossed the hall and rapped on the door. Leah answered, her eyes rollin' in her head. "I knew it. You're ready to negotiate a treaty, huh? Damn, I should've made a bet with Em.

She did an about face, and yelled, "Tink, your guy is here to see you. Are ya decent?"

Bella walked slowly into the room, fear flickerin' in her eyes. Damn, she was gorgeous tonight, even tho' she looked like she was goin' to her own execution. Why did she havta look so good?

"Come walk with me."

Leah canted her head, and spoke to me as if I was in kindergarten. "Remember, the luau starts in an hour."

I snapped at her. "Don't get your pantyhose in a bunch. We'll be back in plenty of time."

Turnin' my back, I expected Bella to follow me down the hall. She did.

* * *

We walked along the shore a few yards, away from the hotel, and I gestured to her. "Sit."

I sat beside her, facing the sun as it began to sink beneath the horizon. We gazed at the scene quietly for a few minutes while I sorted out what needed to be said.

"How long have we known each other, Bells? I mean, since you came back to live with Charlie."

She timidly answered, "I don't know. A year or so?"

"Make that two."

"Gosh, has it been two years already?"

"Yeah, it has. But the point is, in all that time, did I ever once try anything that would make you worry I'd be draggin' you into the sack?"

"I guess not."

"You guess?"

"No, you never did."

"So, have I changed that much?"

"Well, no ... Jake, I'm sorry. I just overreacted, but I understand why you're mad at me."

"I'm not mad at you, Bells, I'm hurt. You act like I'm some kind of freakin' monster. I'm not. I'm human, Bella. You think that just 'cuz I'm a guy I have no feelings. Believe me, I'm a human being with deep feelings."

With a shake of my head, I groaned, "I can't believe you still don't trust me after being friends all these years. I love you, and I'd rather cut off one of my legs than cause you any pain."

"I know that. So, what can I do to make things right between us?"

"I want you to be comfortable around me. You always seem so tense."

Bella sighed. "Okay, I can do that."

"You promise?"

"I promise."

"All right then, let's get over to the luau before Lee has a hissy."

I stood, and reached down to pull Bella to her feet. We held hands on the walk to the Polynesian revue.


	11. Chapter 11

CHAPTER 11: POLYNESIAN REVUE AND A DEJA VU

Disclaimer: S. Meyer owns Twilight

A/N: This chapter is a bit longer than usual. I just couldn't leave you with a huge cliff hanger. So feast on the words this Thanksgiving Day; have a feeding frenzy. lol.

* * *

Leah and Embry were already seated when Bella and I arrived. It made me sort-of nervous when I saw _where_ they were seated. We were ringside. What did that mean?

"Is there some reason we're so close to the stage?"

"I don't know," Embry answered. "The usher said we had to sit here."

"Did he say why?"

"I asked, but he said, we'd find out soon enough."

Jeez, now I was more than _sort-of_ nervous.

I found out soon enough, all right. Near the end of the program, we were told that there would be volunteers—and I use that term loosely—chosen for audience participation.

The emcee announced, "We now come to the best part of the show; the part you've all been waiting for. It is time for you to come join us on the stage. It's like dancing with the stars, only faster, yeah?

"Our first participants will be the winners of the Aloha, and the Travelots Contests." Looking behind him, he directed the dancers, "Kanes and Wahines, pick your partners."

There were a total of ten of us lined up to publicly humiliate ourselves. Among them was the couple that won the Travelots Contest. He was a puny, sunburnt, redhead, and his girl, a short blonde with a matching skin tone. Speakin' of skin tones, I looked over at Bella and she was a seasick green.

I was game, and so were Leah and Embry, that is 'til Lani and Malia made a beeline to Embry and me. They led us to the stage area, and while the drums set the place to quakin', and with tassels flying, they did a bump and grind, Tahitian style.

Lani and I were spotlighted first, and she was so close to me, that it was practically obscene. Then if that wasn't bad enough, she danced around to the back, and brushed her _other_ cheeks against mine. Damn, I was nearly blushin' as red as Embry. Leah was enjoyin' dancin' with her partner tho', and Bella … well, she was flustered beyond belief, especially when the guy hunkered down, skimmin' along the front of her body.

Thankfully, the _mating ritual_ didn't last long. The dance partners kissed each of us on the cheek, and brought us back to our seats.

Bella's hair was hangin' in her eyes as she seated herself, and I stifled a chuckle. She looked like she'd fallen outta bed.

"My gosh," she muttered. "I feel like I've been violated."

"Yeah," Leah agreed. "Wasn't that great?"

"Speak for yourself, woman," Embry groused. "I don't mind being hustled, as long as it's someone I'm mutually attracted to."

Leah smiled. "Like me for instance?"

"You got it, babe."

* * *

We all walked outside. Embry and Leah went their own way, while Bella and I headed back to stroll along the beach.

"I'm going to miss this place. Thanks for bringing me here and sharing it with me, Jake."

"I can't think of anyone else I'd rather share it with."

The tiki torches were all lit, and as we walked by, I could see the strands of hair still danglin' in her face. It didn't help that the breeze kept blowing it into her eyes. She pulled a hair clasp out of it.

"Here, let me." I gently smoothed the hair back, and secured it with the clip. "Better?"

"Yeah, thanks."

With my arm wound about her waist, I asked, "So, did you enjoy the show?"

"Up to the point where I got dragged onto the stage. And don't deny it, your cheeks were red as a tomato too."

"Okay, so, yeah … it was a little much."

She fisted her hand and punched at the air. "I wanted to take a poke at that Lani. I can't believe how she was rubbing herself against you."

"I'm sure it was all in fun."

"For who?

"I swear she was doing it on purpose."

"What can I say? I was a helpless victim."

I couldn't help grinning at her.

"There's nothing funny about this, idiot."

"I'm not sayin' it's funny. I'm just ecstatic that you're jealous. This is freakin' awesome."

Her hands began flutterin' about, over her head. "I am _not_ jealous. I just think that girl's actions were inappropriate. What is it with these Hawaiian females? Are they all hot to trot?"

 _Hot to trot …? Cute! She's definitely jealous. Score one for the wolf boy._

"Okaaaay … I think we pretty much covered that subject. What say, we call it a night?"

I took her hand and we slowly trekked to the hotel, and our suites.

* * *

 **# # # # #**

We came to room 617. I opened the door, and there was Embry and Leah, attached at the lips. I cleared my throat, and Leah waved me away. My gosh, what was I going to do? It was getting late, and I wanted to go to bed. Looked like they did too, but evidently not to sleep.

I sighed; Jacob pursed his lips. "Let's go get some coconut ice cream. The snack bar's still open."

Letting him lead me to the shop, we got our ice cream and started eating it on the patio outside his room. I took my time, savoring each spoonful, lingering there as long as I dared, then gave Jacob a hint by yawning.

"Do you think they're done in there?"

Shrugging, he canted his head. "One way to find out."

He stood, pulling me with him to 617. Leah must've heard us coming, because she opened the door, and complained. "Will you two please go away, and leave us alone? You do have another room, so bye-bye."

The door shut in my face, and I was left totally stunned. I glanced at Jacob who looked as dazed as I felt.

"You want me to break them up?"

"Absolutely not. Leah will never speak to me again.

"So now what?"

Jacob threw his hands up in the air. "Don't look at me. I didn't plan on this."

"Well, what am I supposed to do? I'm tired. I just want to get some sleep."

"C'mon, Bells. My bed's big enough for both of us. You can sleep in one of my tees. I promise; no funny stuff."

I sighed in exasperation. Leah Clearwater strikes again. I followed Jacob across the hall. This was like a bizarre déjà vu.

* * *

Good gravy, his T-shirt fit me like a tent. Jacob stood there in his robe, not wanting to embarrass me by showing off in his boxers, and snickered. "You look reeeeaaally sweet enough to eat."

"Thanks … I think."

"I'll turn off the light, so we can get into bed."

Climbing onto the mattress, I pulled the covers up. Jacob slid in, and turned over, facing away from me.

* * *

 **# # # # #**

Embry and I talked about this and that … what we wanted to do with our lives. He and I had so much in common, it was unreal. I realized that he was one of the smartest guys in the pack, but he was never boastful about it, always quiet, and laid back. I admired him for that. He was respectful toward me too, not like Paul and Quil with their snide little remarks. We were both enrolled in college courses online, and we both wanted to broaden our horizons and get out of La Push for a while at least, going to live on campus at the University of Washington, hopefully.

The one thing I never dreamed about Embry was that he could be so aggressive. I thought of him as shy and reticent. He was neither of them tonight and I was loving every minute of it. The boy had some seriously seductive moves. And then—bam!

We'd been chatting a little, mixed with hugging and kissing, alternating between the use of our tongues. Sitting on the bed, we somehow managed to lie face to face on the mattress, and Embry started to get a little wild. Then, out of the blue, he stopped, and began apologizing.

He caught his breath, and stammered, "Sorry, I'm so sorry, Lee. I …"

"Sorry? What on earth for?"

"For thinking …"

"For thinking what? That you want me? I've got a news flash for you, Em. I want you too. Can't you see that?"

I stared at that beautiful boy for a few seconds, then attacked his lips until we were gasping for air, but when I started to unbutton my blouse, he halted me in my tracks.

With his hands clamped around mine, he begged, "Please, don't."

I was confused. A guy who was strong enough to back down from an amorous opportunity? That was unheard of, at least in my part of the woods. "Why not? Don't you want to?"

"Hell, yeah, but there's more to it than that. I'm in love with you."

"I love you too. I never thought I'd be able to say those words to anyone else, ever again. But I do. So, what is it?

"Look, I know you're a virgin, but …"

His eyes softened. "No, that's not the problem."

"Then, what?"

"I'm thinking that neither of us has imprinted, and I don't know for sure if we ever will, but I can't be like Sam. I won't make love to you one day and then leave you the next. Can you understand that?"

I did understand, and I began to cry. Imagine … badass, Leah Clearwater crying.

"Oh damn, now I've done it. Don't cry, Lee. You're feeling rejected, I get that, but you'll see it's for the best."

I shook my head. "No, I'm crying because that's the sweetest thing anyone's ever said to me. Oh gawd, how I love you, Em!"

He stroked my cheek gently. "Are you tired? You want to sleep?"

I sniffled. "Yeah."

"C'mere, sweetheart."

He pulled me to his chest and kissed the top of my head. "I won't hurt you like he did. I don't have it in me. I love you too much.

"Go to sleep now. I'll stay here with you."

Gawd, he was so self-effacing, worrying about what his actions would mean for me. What other guy would think that way? I drew his arms about me more tightly, comforted in his loving embrace.

* * *

 **# # # # #**

I must've been really tired 'cuz I drifted off quickly. Unfortunately I woke just as quickly to the sound of Bella whimperin' again. How does she ever get any sleep—or Charlie for that matter? Maybe she should see a hypnotist or somethin'. There's gotta be a permanent solution. I seemed to remember that the last time this happened tho', her nightmare stopped when I had her in my arms. Would it work this time?

It was pitiful listening to her whimper like that, so I flipped over and wrapped my arms around her shoulders, drawin' her close. I whispered in her ear. "Bells … Bells … It's me, Jake. It's okay, honey. It's not real, just a dream, that's all it is."

I heard her breathe a little sigh, and relax. Actually I was hoping to hear a bit more talking in her sleep, but we both slept soundly for the rest of the night.

In the morning, Embry let himself in, and quipped, "Well, this looks cozy."

"Yeah, well not as cozy as you and Leah, pal."

One of his hands shot up. "Hey, nothing happened. I swear."

"Sure, sure."

Bella wriggled out from my hold on her and sat up with the covers bunched under her chin. "Um, can you guys please leave so I can get dressed?"

Gesturin' to my buddy, I said, "Hey, Em, can you toss me my robe?"

The terry bathrobe sailed across the room, and I snatched it one-handed out of the air, giving it to Bella. I laughed as I watched her squirm and tumble beneath the blankets, putting it on. When she finally finished wrestlin' with it, she got up, grabbed her clothes, and walked out the door.

* * *

 **# # # # #**

Her eyes were red as she ruffled through her suitcase. Had she been crying?

I got a little concerned. I hadn't once seen Leah in an emotional state. "Lee, are you okay? Embry didn't get rough with you last night, did he?"

"Just the opposite. That boy has such a deep love for me. I never knew _anyone_ could love so deeply."

"You're a lucky girl."

Leah stared off into space, a knowing smile on her lips. "Yeah, I just found out _how_ lucky."

* * *

 **# # # # #**

I don't think Jacob believed a word I said. "Wow! And she didn't tear into you, for leavin' her all frustrated?"

"Nah, she started crying."

"Are you sh**in' me? Leah Clearwater, sheddin' real tears? That, I would've loved to see."

"It was beautiful, man. You know, you guys had her all wrong. She just needed a little TLC."

"Tender lovin' Call?"

"Hey, yeah; I like that." I pointed both of my thumbs at my chest, smiling to beat the band. "I'm just what the doctor ordered."

Jacob chuckled. "I hope, by some miracle, I'm a prescription for what ails Bella too."

I gave my friend a high five, and we both howled like the lovesick idiots we were. One of the maids knocked on our door. "Are you guys all right in there?"

"Yeah, we're fine," I answered. Jacob and I burst out laughing as soon as we heard her footsteps fading away down the hall.

* * *

 **# # # # #**

"You sure you girls don't wanna go another couple of rides?"

"We're good. You and Embry have your fun. Bella and I will sit here and admire the view." She wiggled her eyebrows at Embry.

I agreed, but I wouldn't have put it out there so bluntly.

It was a beautiful afternoon, the breeze blowing through our hair, and we were contented as two ladies could be, sitting on a blanket, and watching our fellows tame the ocean.

Having my eyes glued to my wolf boy paddling out to the next wave, I noticed a smudge of dark grey that seemed to be circling Jacob's surfboard. I nudged Leah.

"What is that near Jake's board?"

My first thought was that some flirtatious hussy was _puttin' on_ the act of drowning, but that would be too coincidental.

She turned her attention to me. "What? Sorry, I was busy ogling Em. What did you say?"

"I said, there's something floating out there by Jake. Can you see it?"

Leah shaded her eyes, then terror made them suddenly bulge. She shot up on her feet. "Oh my god, it's a shark!"

My heart leapt up into my throat. I watched in horror as the grey object came alive, its jaws open wide, clamping onto Jacob's thigh. He let out a bloodcurdling cry as the shark dragged him down under the water. The lifeguard began yelling, and men, armed with a harpoon gun, raced to a catamaran. They sped toward the area where Jacob went down.

I was feeling weak; frozen to the spot, gripped tight in the throes of fear. My hand found its way to cover my mouth, obliterating a silent scream. This couldn't be happening. We were in paradise. This was supposed to be a time filled with happiness. If Jacob didn't survive, I wouldn't either. I prayed those men would arrive in time to save my Jacob. _Please, God, don't let him die._

* * *

 **# # # # #**

Paddlin' toward the oncoming swell, I was suddenly taken by a searing pain in my right hip. I was screamin' in agony, yet totally unaware of what the hell was happenin' to me. Somethin' was towing me away from my board and down under the water.

It had a death grip on me, and I couldn't get away. The creature—whatever it was—kept taking me deeper and deeper. I was in panic mode by now, desperately tryin' to free myself. My lungs were ready to burst, and still I was plunging downward, thrashing around uselessly. With a last ditch effort, I took a stab at using my fists to fight off the monster, when I was let loose. I swam to the surface to get a gulp of some needed air. In my hurry, I broke an important surfin' rule, and managed to konk the top of my head on my freakin' board, knocking myself out.

 **# # # # #**

Leah was gesturing wildly from the shore, and pointing to the damaged surfboard. _Jake!_

I saw the men in the catamaran stroking their oars rapidly into the water, and one of them aiming a harpoon. It went off, and I overheard a man, say, "I missed him, dammit, but there he goes. Did you see that? The guy surfaced, when the shark let him go, but I think he hit his head on his _stick._ Someone brave enough to search for him? There may be others out there."

I reached the boat and someone grabbed hold of my board.

"I'll do it, he's my friend."

I dove in, desperate to find him. It didn't take long. I followed the trail of blood. Jacob was at the end of it; a limp rag, wavering in the brine. His leg was bleeding profusely; his right hip gone. The shark had ripped it off almost to the bone. I had to get him to shore before more sharks started to collect from the scent of his blood.

The _cat_ stayed by our side, the man with the harpoon, standing watch. I dragged Jacob onto the beach, and turned him face up. He wasn't breathing. I started mouth to mouth, while the lifeguard came with a paramedic, who stuffed the wound with gauze to stop the bleeding. The girls came rushing over. Bella was totally hysterical, and the lifeguard had to pull her away several times trying to calm her down.

After a few rescue breaths, Jacob's chest moved, and a stream of salt water began to bubble up from his mouth. I rolled him onto his left side to allow it all to escape his lungs. He wasn't awake yet, but he was now breathing on his own, and we _all_ breathed easier ourselves. _Damn, Jake, nearly gave me a heart attack!_

I collapsed, sitting down hard on the sand, while the paramedic continued his job.


	12. Chapter 12

CHAPTER 12: THE BIG BITE

Disclaimer: S. Meyer owns Twilight

* * *

My heart stood still, and my breath caught somewhere in my lungs. Embry swam back to shore, dragging Jacob's body along. God—his _body_. I didn't want to think that way, but when he hoisted him onto the beach, he began mouth to mouth, and I lost it! I bolted toward him, running and shrieking at the same time. "Jacob, noooo!"

Dropping to my knees beside him, I gazed on my best friend in all the world. His skin was grey and cold where I touched him. I struggled with the lifeguard, who kept shoving me aside. He kept yelling at me, "Let us do our job, Miss."

Leah finally grabbed my arm, drawing me away from the scene. "You can't help him, Bella. You'll only be in the way."

I couldn't think, I didn't know what I was saying. I just wanted to be by him, to see him, to make sure that he was going to be all right. I was frantic, scared, angry and in shock, simultaneously.

Jacob's chest rose a couple of times by himself, and the paramedic said, "He'll be okay now. We just have to get him to a hospital ASAP. He's lost a lot of blood. He'll need a transfusion."

The man radioed ahead to the hospital, and two stretcher bearers arrived and took him away in an ambulance. Embry and Leah led me to the car, as I was numb at this point, and we followed them to the ER.

* * *

By the time we got there, Jacob was already hooked up to a blood transfusion, and his hip, or what was left of it was covered in a pressure dressing. I tried to get to his side, but a nurse brushed me off. As she fiddled with a blood pressure cuff, I peered at Leah. She looked worried, and I overheard her say in a low voice, "Is that going to be compatible? I mean … ya know… with his blood type and all."

Embry answered, "It's type O, it should be fine."

The ER doctor gestured to the nurse, saying. "Don't worry about the dressing. I don't understand it, but the bleeding seems to have stopped."

"You're the doc," she responded.

Jacob began moaning, and I felt my heart tear in two. "I'll get him something more for pain," the nurse acknowledged.

A few minutes later, she was back with a syringe. The nurse placed the cannula into the injection site of a separate line, and pushed the drug. When she started to leave his bedside, I grabbed her sleeve.

"Why isn't he awake yet? I know he hit his head; I heard the lifeguard tell the paramedic, but shouldn't he be alert by now?"

"It's not just the head injury, sweetheart. He's in shock. Feel his skin, can't you tell how cool he seems? He's lost a lot of blood. It might take a while for him to rally, but Doc Arai says he's stable. We'll be sending him up to the floor soon."

When she left the cubicle again, Embry leaned toward me. "As soon as the transfusion's finished, we're taking Jake back to the hotel. You keep the nurse busy, and Leah and I will push the gurney out to the car."

"Is that wise?"

"You heard what the RN said. He's stable. What do you think is going to happen, when they take a blood sample later on, and start looking at his weird labs?"

"Oh."

"Yeah, he'll wind up a lab _rat_ , and they'll be using him for a pincushion. You ready?"

Nodding, I felt my face go a couple shades lighter. Oh gosh, my heart was pounding. Could I pull this off?

The RN returned, and pulled down the empty blood bag, disposing it in a red biohazardous container. I walked toward her. She took one look at me, and asked, "Are you all right? You don't look so good."

"Can you come with me so I can get some water? I feel a little shaky."

She looked back at Leah and Embry. "I'll be right back."

* * *

 **# # # # #**

Leah, glanced around the edge of the curtain while I yanked the IV needles from his arm. "All clear," she whispered.

We zipped out of the ER. There was a commotion down the hall, so no one noticed us. We spotted Bella laid out on the floor. Good girl, nobody would overlook someone who had fainted.

No one stopped us as we parked the gurney next to our car. Leah and I lifted Jacob from the cart, and positioned him in the back seat. Leah sat beside him, propping him up until Bella arrived, and she did—barreling out of the building like a vamp after his singer.

They exchanged seats, and Leah shifted Jacob's head so that it lay against Bella's chest. We left the gurney sitting there, and headed back to the hotel.

* * *

 **# # # # #**

It wasn't hard to feign a fainting spell. I was hyperventilating in my panic, and was just about ready to faint for real. I walked halfway down the hall to give Leah and Embry time to escape, then leaned against the wall and slid down it. The RN was yelling for help. I opened one eye a slit, and caught a glimpse of the gurney carrying Jacob. It was moving in the opposite direction.

As soon as Leah and Embry turned the corner, I sat up, acting a little groggy. "I think I'm okay now," I announced. "Just too much excitement, I guess."

I stood, and began walking away. The RN stopped me. "Wait, I need you to fill out an incident report."

I backed away from her, mumbling, "Sorry, I don't have the time. Jacob needs me."

I hurried away from the woman who was calling after me that I should get checked out. I was— _checking out_. As I ran past the double doors leading to the ER, I heard her say, "You're going the wrong way, Miss."

* * *

My partners in crime were in the car, the gurney sitting beside it, empty, and the engine idling in wait for me.

Leah leaned over the seat, and lay Jacob's head on my chest, then slid out the other door, and climbed in front with Embry. I stroked his forehead lightly with my fingertips. He was still cool to the touch, but not like he was back at the shore. His color was beginning to return too. I murmured to him, "You're going to be all right, Jake. You hear? You've got to be. I won't let you leave me."

Cradling his head, I thought about what my life would be like without him in it. I couldn't accept that kind of fate. The shark attack woke me to the realization that I was in love with Jacob. If he imprinted in the future, I'd face it when and if it happened, but for now, I'd love him for whatever time we had together.

* * *

Embry had it all worked out. We drove up to the entrance and he and Leah hoisted Jacob up from the seat and with arms under his, walked-dragged him through the lobby. The she-wolf said to the receptionist, "It's a shame, isn't it? He can't hold his liquor, poor guy!"

Lifting him bodily once we got inside the elevator, Embry watched the door at each landing, to be sure no one was getting on. It was a miracle that we weren't disturbed on the ride up to the sixth floor.

The hallway was empty, so Embry continued to carry Jacob to their room. I raced ahead once the door opened to pull back the bedding so he could set him down on the mattress.

I began to be concerned again. I peered at Embry. "Do you think he's going to be all right? Be honest with me."

Embry snickered. "Will you stop worrying? Jake's strong, and he has wolf genes. His healing's already kicking in. Which reminds me …"

He drew the blanket down, and removed the dressing. I looked the other way, out of a sense for Jacob's privacy … and to prevent me from getting queasy.

After chucking the soiled dressing in the waste basket, he said, "Yup, just as I thought, his hip is being rebuilt from the inside out. It's looking good."

Scratching his head, he added, "I better get us something to eat. What do you girls want?"

"Don't get me anything, Em. I can't eat, I just can't."

"Tink … starving yourself isn't gonna make him heal any faster. Besides, Jake wouldn't want you to stop eating just because he got hurt."

Leah was right, but I didn't know if I actually _could_ eat. I guess I'd give it a try.

* * *

 **# # # # #**

We ate in the room, and I kept my eyeballs glued to Bella. She picked at her food and her gaze drifted to Jacob every few minutes, checking to be sure he was still breathing, I'd bet. Gawd, I was hoping he'd wake up already so Miss Worrywart could unwind. I was surprised she didn't start to spin out like a freakin' gyroscope.

"Do you think he's in any pain?"

"I don't know," Embry answered. "He's not moaning anymore. I guess the lower body temperature isn't burning off the narcotic as fast as it normally would."

I agreed. "That makes sense. But even if he was, there's not much you can do about it."

"That's not true. I can … I brought along my bottle of Percocet just in case of emergency. And this is an emergency." She pointed at a seat by the window. "It's in my purse on that chair."

"Are you nuts? You can't just pour medicine down the throat of an unconscious person. What the hell are you thinking?"

Embry urged, "Hey, Lee—take it down a notch, huh? We're all a little on edge here."

I sputtered, "A little?"

He rubbed a finger over his brow. "Okay, a lot. Let's not ruin our friendships over this. That'd be the last thing Jake would want."

Glancing quickly at our buddy, he coaxed, "Listen, while he's still out for the count, why don't you two go on down to the beach. I'll stay with Jake."

Bella piped up again. "Oh no, you won't. I can't leave him. I want to be here when he comes to. I want to be the first person he sees."

"You sure?"

"Very."

* * *

 **# # # # #**

I read somewhere, that low lighting is more soothing when you're sick and also can help lessen the pain. I got up and closed the black-out curtains, and since Leah and Embry were at the beach, I climbed into bed, snuggled up next to Jacob.

I couldn't see him very well in the dark, but his steady breathing assured me that he was alive and here with me.

Two hours had passed according to the luminescent dial on the clock radio. Jacob began to stir. I pushed up on my arms, alert to his every movement. He was moaning again, and each sound pierced straight to my heart.

"Jake, can you hear me?"

"Bells, is that you?" he croaked.

"Yeah, it's Bells."

All at once, he shouted, "I can't see."

"What?"

He was groping around, feeling for me. "Where are you? It's so dark. Why is it so dark?"

"Oh … I pulled the drapes closed." I jumped up, ran to the window, and opening the curtains, let in the Hawaiian sunshine.

"Better?"

Jacob blinked, adjusting to the light. "Huuuuh … oh god, I thought I'd gone blind."

Attempting to sit up, Jacob let out a cry. "Goddammit! What the hell happened? Why do I hurt so bad? My head, my leg—I don't know what hurts worse? Aaaaaahhhhh!"

What? "My gosh, Jake. You don't remember what happened?"

"I remember being on my surfboard, then it's all a blank. How did I get here, anyway?"

"Never mind that now. I've got some pain medicine. Then we'll talk."

* * *

 **# # # # #**

Jeez, the pain was unbearable, and I didn't even know what the hell caused it. A freakin' Hawaiian curse was put on me by some jealous kahuna—that's what it was.

Bella brought me three of those pain pills. You better believe I sucked them down as fast as I could. I lay back on the pillow, trying to relax, but was in such agony, it was nearly impossible.

It felt like forever for the damn drug to do its magic. When the throbbing finally eased up, Bella told me the whole horrible story.

"You gotta be kiddin' me. A shark?"

"Yes, a shark. You're lucky to be alive. If it wasn't for Em …"

"Where is Em, anyway?"

She jerked her thumb over her shoulder. "He and Leah went down to the beach."

"Wait … And they left you here?"

"Em was going to stay, but I couldn't let him do that. I wanted to be present when you woke up."

"So you stayed with me, this whole time? Why?"

"What do you think? Because I love you, stupid."

"You love me?"

"Yes."

"Well then, do you think you might give me a little kiss?"

"Wow! You certainly recuperated fast."

"Love is a pretty potent medicine, Bella."

"I'll say."

Bella got into bed, and leaned over me, her lips gently brushing mine. Wouldn't you know it, my very first kiss from the girl I loved, and I was in no shape to really enjoy it, if you get my drift. Every twitch I made caused the ache in my head and leg to act up. Damn, damn, damn. But, at least she admitted her feelings for me, and she did kiss me, with her fingers in my hair, and her chest stuck to mine. Jeez, if only I wasn't in so much pain. Ugh! Better luck next time, huh?

When Bella pulled away, she burst into tears. "I thought I'd lost you, Jake."

"You didn't. So you're stuck with me, now."

She sniffled, and nodded, and settled her head back onto my shoulder. I still hurt just as bad, but the ache in my heart had gone away.


	13. Chapter 13

CHAPTER 13: Home Again, Home Again

Disclaimer: S. Meyer owns Twilight

* * *

We sat on the beach, watching the waves roll in. It would've been nice to be out there, surfing again, but after what happened, it kinda put a damper on everything. Leah was sitting up on a straw mat, and had my head in her lap, absently ruffling her fingers through my hair. "Do you think Bella will finally be done with the leech for good, and stay with Jake? You know her better than the rest of us."

I pushed myself up to sit beside her. "You saw how she fell to pieces after the attack. There's no way that could've been a put on. I think she was hit hard by the fact that he could be gone in a flash. I'm sure she realizes there's no assurance that he'll always be in a cozy corner of her life. She loves him; and we all know it. She just needed a nudge to admit it to herself."

"I still worry. Jake's been through so much with the stupid girl. How could she resist him all this time? What an idiot."

"Lee, I worry too, about us. I mean … when we get back to La Push, when all the magic of this island is just history, will we still hold on to what we found here? I love you, Lee. What I feel for you is real. It's going to cut me deeply if it falls away to nothing on our return."

"Tell you what, Call. I'm not on the rebound—far from it. And I didn't fall for you just for the hell of it. I didn't have a plan to even look for love; it just happened.

"Look … This isn't some freakin' fling. When I told you I loved you, I meant it. That's not gonna vanish just because the geography has changed.

"And another thing—you are _worth_ it."

She crooked her finger at me. "C'mere, you lovesick fool."

Leah fisted my hair, and drawing my face close to hers, purred in a low breathy voice, "Em, I love you. Believe it."

Her mouth was on mine before I could respond verbally. And then, there was no disguising my body's response. Once more, our PDA was probably raising some eyebrows on the crowded beach. Man, that girl's kisses made my toes curl.

* * *

 **# # # # #**

Embry and I reluctantly left the beach and trudged back to the hotel. We opened the door to Jake's room, and lo and behold, there was Swan, in the bed, wrapped around our boy. I started to chuckle, and Bella's head raised off of Jacob's shoulder.

"What's so funny?"

"You are, girl. First, you whine and complain about being stuck with Jake in your bed, and now, it looks like you're _stuck_ to Jake _in_ the bed … voluntarily."

She sputtered, "I'm only trying to keep him warm."

Jacob spoke up. "Yeah, I guess I'm not so hot anymore."

"You never were, moron."

"Hey!" Jacob countered.

"I'm teasing. Anyway, your normal temperature is slowly returning.

"You guys hungry? Em and I are gonna order room service. What can we get ya?"

Jacob groaned, "Anything!"

Embry brayed, "Damn, Jake, you'll be getting dinner in bed."

I looked at Embry with narrowed eyes. "Don't get any ideas, sweetie."

* * *

 **# # # # #**

Embry and I helped Jacob sit up to eat, and afterwards, we all sat around and talked.

Leah finally got up and said, "C'mon, Tink, let's go get cleaned up and ready for some shut-eye."

I began to panic. Who would take care of him, if I left? Embry was the most sensitive of the wolf pack, but Jacob was in need of a woman's touch. "If you don't mind, I'd rather stay here with Jake."

"Really? Okay then; Bella you'd better come with me and pick up your stuff."

She winked at Embry, blurting, "Looks like we'll be bunking together again."

Grinning, Embry answered, "No problem. See ya, Jake."

"Hold up, Em. Before you leave, can you help me to the bathroom? I'm about to bust."

* * *

I heard the mattress squeak as Jacob shifted his weight—that, and several grunts of pain.

"Bells …"

"Hmmmmn …"

"Bells," he repeated. "You awake?"

Still a little groggy, I stupidly answered, "What?"

"Sorry to wake you, but my leg hurts like hell. Do you think you could get me some of those pills?"

"You don't have to be sorry. It's fine. I don't want you to lie there in pain all night."

"Just two this time, tho'."

"You sure?"

"Yeah."

* * *

I got up and crossed the room. Rifling through my purse for the Percocet, I grabbed the bottle and a glass of water, and returned to Jacob. Placing the tablets in his palm, and with one hand behind his head, I tipped the glass up to his mouth, letting him swallow the medicine.

After putting the glass and bottle on the nightstand, I settled back into bed.

Jacob muttered, "You know what?"

"Shh … try to get some sleep."

"I don't want to—now that reality is finally better than my dreams. But as I was sayin … Bad as I hurt, I'm glad that damn shark took a bite outta me."

"How can you even think that? You were nearly killed."

"Can't you see? It was that kick in your gut that jump-started your heart."

I shook my head, stunned. "You certainly have a way with words, Jake. Now go to sleep."

Snuggling down into the pillow, my attempt at sleeping was once more interrupted.

"Bells …?"

"What is it? Is the pain worse? Do you want me to get another Percocet?"

"No, that's not it?"

"Then what is?"

"I just need you to do something else for me."

"Like …?"

"Will you tell me that you love me … please?"

"You know I do."

"Then say it."

"I love you, Jacob."

"Thank you. I'll go to sleep now."

"G'nite, Jake."

"Nite, Bells."

* * *

I woke up to Jacob attempting to get out of bed.

Suddenly alert, I sat straight up. "Jake, what are you doing?"

"What does it look like? I gotta use the john again."

"Wait. Stay there, mister. I'll help you."

"Jeez, you worry too much, Bells. I'm pretty sure I remember how to walk."

"I wouldn't be so sure about that, considering you were almost a shark's mid-morning snack yesterday."

"Okay-okay, I get the point." He gestured to his terry cloth cover-up, laying on the back of a tufted chair across the room. "Can you hand me the robe over on that chair? This stupid hospital gown doesn't leave much to the imagination."

I had to admit, those gowns were pretty scanty, and not very fashionable. Still, they had their uses.

Jacob put on the robe, and using me as a crutch, hobbled and winced his way to the bathroom. "Hey, Bells. D'you think you can get Embry in here to wash me up?"

I looked at him dubiously.

"I'm not gonna fall." He put up two fingers. "Scout's honor."

* * *

Embry took to the task like a personal valet. When he came out of the bathroom, I asked, "How does it look?"

"It's coming along. Another day, and it'll be nothing but a bad memory. Oh right, he doesn't remember a thing," he added, chuckling.

Jacob finished donning a Hawaiian shirt, and entered the room under his own power. "Let's eat; I'm starved."

* * *

 **# # # # #**

It was our last day on Oahu, and I was an invalid sittin' in a damn car almost the whole freakin' morning. We mostly drove around the island, taking in the views, and stopping at a few souvenir shops along the way, my pals draggin' me around. What a pain—literally. The only bright spot was that Bella was hangin' all over me in the back seat. Sweeeeet!

By the afternoon, I was a little better, and I got to sit on the shore, staring at the ocean, feelin' the salt spray, the cool Hawaiian breeze, and my girl's form next to mine.

My heart weighed a ton, as I groaned, "I can't believe this week is gone already. Tomorrow at this time, we'll be headin' to La Push."

I sighed, regretting that it would end so soon. I turned, looking into her big chocolate eyes. "I'm sorry I had to spoil these last two days for you."

Bella's mouth dropped open. "Don't talk like that. I'm just so thankful that you're alive. I would've never gotten to see this beautiful island either, if not for you. So see?"

"Yeah, well …"

She squeezed my hand, and rested her head on my neck, and I thought, _At least I got the girl_. I mentally crossed my fingers to keep it that way.

* * *

Bella and I slept in the same bed again that night, and Embry and Leah did the same in the other room.

I looked around the suite the following morning, committing it all to memory. Bella took a few pictures, and we packed our belongings. Well, Bella actually did most of my packing, makin' me sit there and watch.

After breakfast, we went to the registration desk to check out. I knew it was stupid, but a lump started forming in my throat at the thought of leaving here. Aside from being shark bait, this trip was worth about a million bucks, at least to me, and I couldn't be happier about the way things turned out. It was just too bad that I had to leave this all behind. I only hoped my luck in love would continue once we stepped off the plane.

* * *

Flying back to Washington, everyone in our little group was quiet. We were probably experiencing that letdown feeling, you know, like the day after Christmas, when there's not that much excitement to look forward to. Leaky roof, crappy broken down Rabbit, patrolling—ugh! I had to get outta this place … off the rez—or at least on the outskirts—and I'd hopefully be taking Bella with me.

The shuttle dropped us off at Embry's. He took Leah home, and I drove the ol' ancient Chevy to Charlie's. I helped unload Bella's luggage amid her loud protests, and carried them to the house.

Her dad was all smiles, standin' in the doorway. "Welcome home, kids."

He noticed how energetic Bella seemed, and gave me a look. I gave him the high sign. Charlie was fist-pumpin' all the way up the stairs as we carted the suitcases to her room. Bella followed with her purse and a small bag with her souvenirs.

As soon as I entered the room, that sickly-sweet fragrance slapped me in the face, burning my nostrils. Goddammit, was that lousy tick back? My heart seized, knowing what a forgiving pushover Bella was. Would she take him back, and leave me in misery? Why, oh why, oh why?

The color must've drained from my face, 'cuz Bella asked, "Jake, you all right?"

Charlie chipped in, "Yeah, Jake you look like you've had a brush with a ghost."

 _Somethin' like that. He's dead, but still hangin' around … my neck, the filthy leech._

"I'll get you some water."

* * *

While Charlie went downstairs, Bella asked, "What's wrong?"

"You shouldn't have left your window open."

"My gosh, Jake, what are you talking about?"

"Bells, he's been here."

"Who's been here?"

"Cullen."

"Whaaaaat?"

"There's no mistakin' it. I'd know that freakin' odor anywhere."

Her arms began flailin' about. "But he left. His whole family left?"

My heart was quiverin' with the strain. "I'm tellin' ya, Bells. It's him. I hate to ask this, but if he's here again, where does that leave us?"

Bella bit her bottom lip. "No, no, no … this doesn't change anything. Not a word, not a letter, nothing—he never looked back. It's too late. I don't want to see him, or talk to him. I'm yours now."

I searched her eyes, desperate for a sign. "I wanna believe you."

Charlie interrupted us, returning with the water. I drank it in a couple of gulps. "Thanks, Charlie. I'm feelin' better. I really need to go. Let my dad know I'm home."

Bella followed me outside, as I stood beside the truck. "Jake, I'm not going back to him. I mean it. I love you."

I shook my head sadly. "You can understand why I'm worried. I'm so nuts about you, and now that you've chosen me, I'll go crazy if you backpedal on me."

"I won't. I promise."

Bella flung herself into my arms, and I crushed her to me, afraid to let her go. With her hands about my neck, she pulled my head down, her lips trailin' along my jaw. I couldn't resist, and caught her mouth, franticly seeking the truth in her kiss. The need in both of us exploded. Her hands were everywhere, and without words, her lips convinced me that she was truly mine.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14: No Doubt About It

Disclaimer: S. Meyer owns Twilight

* * *

 ****Embry was bangin' on my door, after I got home. I opened it to his brayin', "Bad news, man. Paul says the freaks are back—and I spell freaks, C-u-l-l-e-n-s." **  
**

I put my hand on his shoulder and steered him back outside. "Yep, I know. C'mon, Em. Let's go on down to the beach. I don't want Dad upset over this."

The waves were rough, crashin' all around us. I felt like they were an omen of what was to come. I shook my head. Nah … I was sure that Bella wouldn't bug out on me. The louse had gone: he left her, and I picked up the pieces of her heart, gluin' them together again with my love. Still … that little, bitty sliver of worry, wormed its way into my head, dammit.

"What are you going to do about it? I hate to see you hurt again, Jake."

"There's nothin' _to_ do. She says she loves me, and I have to have faith that she's being truthful."

I sighed. "So are they all back, then?"

Embry stooped down, picked up a smooth stone, and flung it into the ocean. "According to Paul, yeah. He saw the big one driving down the highway with the blonde bombshell beside him. They were in his Hummer. If _they're_ here, then they're all here."

"Sh**! What is it about this place? Why can't they move away for good?" I kicked at the pebbles layering the shore, in frustration.

"You going be okay?"

"I don't know … maybe."

Turning in the opposite direction, I said, "Let's head back. Rachel's makin' a special dinner for me tonight. A _welcome home dinner_ she says. You wanna come eat with us."

"No offense, but my stomach can't take her cooking."

I gave him a shove. "I can always make us some pb & j sandwiches."

"Gee thanks, but Leah's already invited me to her place for some _real_ cooking."

* * *

Supper wasn't too awful considerin' who prepared it, and night had fallen. I showered, gettin' ready for bed, all the while stupid thoughts kept runnin' through my brain. What was wrong with me? _She was mine. She was mine_ , I kept telling myself. I knew it, I felt it, but havin' Eddie boy back on the landscape, made me reeeeaaaaaly nervous. What if he did have some mystical mojo to coerce her into forgiving him? Who knew what kind of power these filthy vamps had at their disposal. Great—now my doubts surfaced, crowding out the foundation of confidence layin' about in the floor of my head.

That lousy tick. He was probably in her home right this very minute, toying with her will. I couldn't stand not knowing what was _goin' down_ in her room.

I got in bed, but sleep was the last thing on my mind. After flippin' over and over, like a freakin' pancake, I gave up. I had to find out what he was saying to my woman. So what if I was stalkin' her just like the big twinkie. She needed protection from the bloodsucker. Isn't that what I was made for? What I was supposed to do? Defend the puny humans from the big, bad, undead monsters? Sure, sure, it made sense … sort of.

Putting the pillow over my head, I tried once more to drift off. No soap. That did it! I made up my mind. I was goin' to Forks, fur and all.

* * *

Phased and racing across the forest floor, I had one destination in mind, Bella's house. I came to a screeching halt under her window, the stench of that venomous tick scorching the lining of my nose. He was definitely in her room, pleadin' his case, no doubt. _Why can't he find one of his own kind to haunt, and leave my girl alone? I realize that it's politically correct to embrace diversity, but jeez … He's a freakin' vampire—that's stretchin' it a little too far, I think._

Pacin' up and down, underneath her window, I heard every damn word that dripped off his fangs. He probably knew I was there, pickin' up my scent, but I didn't give a rat's ass about it.

* * *

 **# # # # #**

Oh my gosh, I was nearly asleep when I felt a cool breeze slip into the room.

I sat up to face him. He stood there, looking perfect as always, and somehow that irritated the heck out of me. A wan smile graced his lips, his eyes oozing apology.

Well, I was not ready to accept any kind of apology from him. "Why are you here, Edward?"

Walking toward my bed, he offered, "Isn't it obvious? I've come to make amends."

I huffed in his direction. Was he serious? "Amends … I've finally moved on without you, and you come slithering back trying to get into my good graces. It's too late. I have someone else now, someone I dearly love."

In a honey-smooth voice, he said, "Bella, love, I understand how upset you must've felt, but I had to leave Forks to keep you safe. I know now that it was a mistake on my part."

Hopping out of the bed, I glared at him. What nerve. "A _mistake_? Is that all it was? I was a basket case, Edward … a walking zombie for months. It got so bad that poor Charlie was worried sick. He threatened to send me to my mother in Florida so I could get psychiatric help."

"I'm heartily sorry for my error in judgment. My only hope is that we can reach beyond this emotional debacle, and go forward from here."

"Hold on, mister. Will you just listen to yourself? If you think I could take you back after all that happened simply because you offered me an apology, you are sadly mistaken."

He stepped forward into my personal space, and began to open his mouth when I fired, "Get out, and don't come back again. You're not welcome here anymore."

Clearly confused, he said, "Bella, love …"

"Don't call me that! Please leave. Have I made myself clear enough?"

He stepped back in shock, his face taking on a pinched look. "Perfectly. But before I go, let me say—"

I stopped him abruptly. "Do I have to call on Jacob to escort you out that window? I'm sure it would make his day."

Edward shot me an ugly sneer. "That's it, isn't it? That mangy mutt has filled my shoes."

"Your pants and your hat too!"

With his golden eyes narrowed to slits, he hissed, "Are you sure this is what you want?"

"Yes. Good lord, I wish Charlie wasn't working late tonight. He could hasten your departure with his .45."

I pointed to the window. "I'll say it again …get out!"

He turned to leap out the open casement, and stopped, with a parting remark. "I don't know what I ever saw in you."

"Ditto."

I watched as he catapulted down to the yard, a white streak crossing the lawn to the tree line. I was so furious, I was shaking all over, bristling with anger. There was no way I was going to sleep after that conversation, so I got dressed and went down to my truck. In ten minutes, I was on the road to La Push, and the warmth of my Jacob's embrace.

* * *

Not wanting to wake up Billy or Rachel, I parked my noisy truck by the Taj, and snuck around the back of the house to Jacob's room. There was no moonlight, and so I couldn't see beyond my nose. I tapped on his window, and waited, but I didn't get a response. It was partially open, so I raised it wide enough to get inside. Crawling over his mattress, I groped along the blankets searching for him. It was empty. He was probably out patrolling as usual. Oh well, no matter. I'd just curl up and wait for him to show up. Just being here in his house was sufficient to calm me down.

I must've fallen asleep, because some time later, I was startled by Jacob, whispering my name.

* * *

 **# # # # #**

The miles flew past, and I felt like I was running high in the clouds. Hearing my sweetie read the riot act to that creepy walker, put my soul at rest. I got to the house, and caught Bella's scent. What the hell? I followed it around to the rear of my home, passing the ancient Chevy along the way.

Leaning my arms on the sill, I pressed my nose against the pane, peering into my own bedroom. There on my bed lay my sleeping beauty. I got kinda choked up at seein' her with the blankets pulled to her chin, her mahogany colored hair strewn over the pillow. The fact that she was sleeping in my bed turned my insides to mush.

I slid over the window sill, and climbed over my girl, being careful not to accidentally put any weight on her. As I wiggled under the covers, I murmured, "Bells … I'm home."

She stretched and yawned. "Jake, you're back."

"Yeah, how 'bout that?"

Snuggling closer to her, I added, "Not that I'm sorry to have you here, but I gotta ask—why the B&E?"

"Oh, that … well, I told Edward to buzz off, and I was so livid, I had to talk to someone. Charlie wasn't home, and I knew I could always talk to you, and so, here I am."

"Yep. Here you are." _Should I tell her? Naaaaah!_

She pushed herself up on one elbow. "Jake, I didn't think he was going to leave. It was almost scary. I had to threaten him with calling you for help."

I chuckled. "That would've been fun, well, maybe not for the leech."

Bella settled back upon the pillow. "Anyway, it's over between us, and I'm pretty sure he got the message."

I grabbed my sweetheart, pulling her close and assaulted her lips. Her head was cupped in my hands, and I hung on for dear life. She was more than agreeable, and the sheets were practically on fire. When I let loose of her, she gasped. "What was that for?"

"For loving me. For choosing me. For being here, in my bed."

"Yeah, I'm in your bed, but don't get any ideas."

"And what ideas would those be?"

"Don't give me that innocent act. You've had those hormone driven ideas in your brain for years."

"Here I thought I'd fooled you into thinking my heart was filled with pure intentions."

"Yeah, right!"

A sigh escaped her lips. "Jake … will you hold me for a little while?"

"I'll hold you forever, bells. C'mere."

She melted into my arms, and we slept 'til dawn, at which time she escaped out the window and returned to Forks in her ol' rust-bucket.

* * *

 **# # # # #**

Two weeks had gone, and I'd seen less and less of Leah, school and work and patrolling all taking up our time. I began to worry, and asked her to meet me behind the Chapter House.

She was all smiles when she bounded into view. One look at me though, and she frowned. "I knew it. This is your goodbye. Once again. Leah Clearwater gets dumped. I couldn't be that lucky in love."

Leah pivoted, ready to sprint away. I raced to her side, and spun her around. "No, Leah. I just needed to find out if your feelings for me have changed."

Her face reflected concern. "Why would my feelings change?"

I shook my head. "I don't know … I—"

My words got cut off as Leah snatched a handful of my hair, and dragged my face, nose to nose to hers. Our mouths tangled in a heated battle, and when she finished fanning my flames, she spouted, "Does that answer your question?"

I answered dazedly. "I guess so."

Holding me by the collar, she blurted, "Em … listen to me. If my feelings ever change, I'll come right out and tell you. In the meantime, don't ever doubt it."

We sat down on a worn out wooden bench, and talked.

I could barely look at her; she was so beautiful. One glance from those smoky eyes did funny things to my insides. My heart even now was fluttering like a trapped sparrow.

I took her hand and placed it in my lap, and peering into those smoky mirrors, stammered, "I know I don't have much to offer you right now, but when we finish college and get good jobs, would you consider getting married to me?"

"Are you proposing?"

"Kind of. I mean … someday I'll have a ring and a speech all prepared, but will you."

"You know I will."

"You will?"

"Yes."

We both stood at the same time, sobbing, and hugging each other so hard I thought our bones would shatter from the sheer force of it. We clinched the deal. Now if only neither of us imprinted before our twenty-first birthdays ...


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15: A Lucky Day

Disclaimer: S. Meyer owns Twilight

* * *

We were out on patrol when Embry suggested, _I think you should tell her … no, I_ _ **know**_ _you should tell her._

 _You really think so?_

 _Well, yeah …_

 _How is she gonna find out? The leech isn't about to spill the beans, and I'm the only one who knows about it._

 _You … and the whole wolf pack. And, Quil—you know what a big mouth he has. It's bound to slip out, and with her temper … man, you'd be in for it._

 _Jeez, I guess you're right. I'll go right after this stupid patrol and fess up._

My tail was draggin' behind me, and I let out a sigh.

 _Buck up, she loves you._

* * *

Patrol was a complete waste of my time; no nomads, no leeches of the Cullen variety—nada. Sam let us quit early since we were drivin' him nuts with our _inner_ monologues. All right with me.

It was still dark out when I arrived at Bella's. I hated to wake her up, but if I didn't tell her now, it would eat at my craw, thanks to Embry's layin' a guilt trip on me.

* * *

That pine tree outside her window was a godsend. I filled the pocket of my cutoffs with some twigs and pebbles, and climbed up. Then I began an all-out assault of her casement,'til she showed her face at the sill. She raised the sash, and testily announced, "To what do I owe the honor of this late night visit?"

I grimaced. "Technically, it's morning."

She was still preeeetty irritated. "I realize that smarty pants. You still didn't answer my question. What brings you here?"

"The truth? Guilt."

"What?"

"Let me in and spread out a towel. I'll be spilling my guts."

* * *

With the window opened the rest of the way, I leapt from one of the branches, vaulting over the sill and into her room.

She turned on the bedside lamp and settled back under her covers, as I started my tale. I sat on the edge of her bed, and grabbed her hand, rubbing my thumb on its surface. "How much do you love me?"

"What a stupid question. If I didn't love you, I'd let you fall to your death from that tree.

"C'mon, Jake, don't beat around the bush. You didn't come all this way to talk in riddles—you of all people who prides himself on being blunt."

"Okay … the thing is, I may have done something to make you pissed at me."

Clicking her tongue, she followed with, "Don't use that word. You know I don't like it."

"Jeez, it's just a word, Bells."

"And there are plenty of other words. There are books and dictionaries full of them."

"Point taken. Now, stop interrupting me before I chicken out."

"Well, tell me already, so I can get back to sleep."

I gazed at her looking for some kind of sympathy in her face. "Remember the night when Cullen came here, and you gave him the heave-ho?"

Her eyes narrowed trying to make sense of what I was sayin'. "Yeah, what about it?"

"Um … I was outside in the yard. I heard every word. There, I said it."

She looked away for a beat, then huffed. "So, you were eavesdropping on our conversation."

Nodding, I sheepishly added, "That just about sums it up. Are you gonna slap me?"

I closed my eyes, waiting for the sting.

"No, stupid, but I can't condone what you did. That was a breach of my privacy."

"I know, I know. I was a lunatic that night. I had to hear what was goin' on between you and that filthy bloodsucker. For all I knew, he might've cast some freakin' thrall over your mind to make you come back to him. I was scared to pieces that I'd lose you."

Without blinking, she deadpanned, "You know, they do have medication for paranoia."

"I don't think there's a drug strong enough to cure my insanity. I'm a lovesick puppy when it comes to you."

"Oh, Jake, I forgive you."

"So, you still love me?"

"Yes, now kiss me goodnight. I've got to get up early tomorrow."

What a relief, I leaned over the bed and kissed her tenderly. No sense in gettin' the girl all worked up since she needed to drift back to lala land and all. "Night, Bells."

"Go get some sleep yourself. You look exhausted."

"Sure, sure." With that, I flew out the window, and shinnied down my botanical ladder. I'd been feelin' more worried than exhausted earlier, but now, looked forward to a good long sleep. Aaaaah …

* * *

Things were chuggin' along nicely, when Bella started getting' really aggressive—and I mean, reeeaaally aggressive with me. That was a freakin' switch. It was like a _switch_ had been turned on inside her, and man, she was wearin' me down. Don't get me wrong, I looked forward to the day when she'd unwrap my package, but somethin' Embry said to me about waitin' to see if we'd imprint made sense. If Bella and I gave in to our urges, and then I imprinted, she'd travel down that hideous spiral again, maybe even worse than last time. I couldn't do that to her and live with myself. I had _some_ principles.

Anyway, Embry's twenty-first birthday was comin' up, and mine would follow after in a couple of weeks. We all held our breaths, and when it was over, we celebrated dodging the bullet, if you get my drift.

* * *

It was three days after my birthday bash, and I was in the jewelry store at Forks, when I noticed a familiar person standing at the counter. Even from the back of his head, there was no mistakin' the owner of that head of hair.

"What're you doin' here?"

"Never mind what I'm doing here; what are you doing here?"

"Aan-ah, I asked you first."

"If it's any of your business, I'm buying an engagement ring for Lee.

"So why are _you_ here?"

"Same reason."

"Buying a ring for Lee too? That's _my_ job."

I slugged him in the shoulder. "Smartass, you know what I mean."

"Yeah, but I'm giving you a warning. You are not stealing my thunder. I got here first, so that means I'm going to be honeymooning first. Eat your heart out!"

"Hold on, Em, I was in love with Bella waaaay before you fell for Lee."

"So?"

"So, you two hooked up in Hawaii, remember? Plus—I have seniority."

With a finger pointing in my direction, he asked, "How do you figure?"

I lowered his arm, and my voice, so the clerk couldn't hear me. "I'm the Alpha."

"Damn, you can't do that."

"Do what?'

Embry leaned in closer and whispered, "Pull the Alpha card."

"I'm not, I'm …" A thought wafted through my brain. It _could_ work.

"Wait; I have an idea. How 'bout havin' a double wedding?"

"Good for me, but I'll have to see what my bride to be says about it."

"Think about it, Em. It makes sense. The tribe doesn't havta go all out twice."

Frowning in concentration, Embry mumbled, "Hmmn …"

We both turned toward the counter at the sound of the clerk clearing his throat. "If you two gentlemen are finished planning your nuptials, may I suggest you pick out the rings beforehand?"

Embry looked at me, and we both cracked up.

* * *

 **# # # # #**

Leah seemed to like the idea, but I had to be sure.

I pulled another dish out of the rinse water, and handed it to her. "You don't think it would be chintzy of us, do you?"

"Gawd, no … It'd be a break for my mom, because you know damn well she'll be up to her elbows in food for Jake's wedding too."

"Okay, then. I guess this'll be a win-win situation all the way around."

She winked at me. "You and I are big winners, all right." She slung the dish towel she was holding onto the counter. Licking her lips, she cooed, "Come and get your prize, handsome."

"You bet!" I wiggled my eyebrows, and shaking the water off my hands, chased her around the kitchen.

* * *

 **# # # # #**

Bella nearly jumped off our driftwood bench. "A double wedding? Gosh, why didn't I think of that? It's perfect."

"You really mean it?"

"Well, duh … I was feeling guilty about everyone fussing over two weddings so close together. This way, the cost can be split, and the same people won't have to be traveling twice, blah, blah, blah."

What a load off my mind. "Glad to hear you say that. Now, all we need is a date, and Embry suggested, July 7th. Lucky numbers and all that."

"That Embry is a genius. How can you all stand to be around him?"

I drummed a finger on the side of my head. "We grew up together. I'm used to his brain waves."

"You can tell him I'm all for it. Can I call my mom now?"

"Sure, sure. You can tell everybody … well, except for the pixie fortuneteller."

Bella laughed. "I haven't heard from her in ages."

I steered her toward my house; the refrigerator was callin' my name ... loudly. "Good. I don't want those leeches ruinin' our plans."

* * *

My lucky day arrived, and I'm tellin' you, my heart went pop when Bella said the words, "I do". Just lookin' at her made me all melty inside. She was the most beautiful woman in the room at least to me. Embry might've disagreed, but then he only had eyes for Leah.

Emily, Sue, and Tiffany, with Charlie and Sam's help had dressed up the Chapter House to mimic the wedding chapel in Hawaii. It was nicely done, and I appreciated their efforts, but I wanted the reception to be over in the worst way. Can you blame me? I waited such a long time, and tonight I would finally get to claim Bella for my own, body and soul.

* * *

 **# # # # #**

The setting for the reception was reminiscent of the chapel on Oahu. Sue had borrowed Leah's picture she took while there, and planned to surprise us. She did, and I almost cried when I walked into the Chapter House and saw it. Leah bumped my shoulder, saying, "Don't cry, Tink; you'll ruin your mascara, not that Jake will notice your raccoon eyes when you're lying in bed, naked tonight."

Jacob arrived back at my side with a cup of punch which he offered to me.

"What?'

Leah smiled knowingly. "You'll find out later on, lover boy. By the way, where has my man got to?"

"He's dancin' with his mom. That reminds me, I promised Renee a dance too."

I swiveled my neck around, searching the room. "How _is_ my mother? I haven't seen her since the wedding."

"She's a little bit tipsy, but nothin' I can't handle."

"Leave it to Renee," Leah spouted.

After cutting, and eating the cake, Embry made an announcement. "This is for the new brides. I've been keeping a secret for the past month. Drum roll please … I won an all-expense paid vacation for four at the Bellagio in Las Vegas. Am I lucky, or what? Two dream vacations in one lifetime." He raised a glass and said, "Lee, I love you, honey; come away with me."

Leah ran up to him, and practically lifted him off of his feet, among the crowd's cheers and applause. I let out a gasp at the news, and gripped Jacob's arm.

* * *

 **# # # # #**

I took a big chance when I invited Leah to join me on the trip to Hawaii, and came up a winner. She and I graduated—Bella and Jacob too—had good jobs, and a bright future looming before us. It was a gamble worth taking. But one thing was for certain, I would never risk losing her love.

As I stood before Old Quil while we repeated our vows, I remembered gazing longingly into her smoky eyes. I had found my mate, imprint or not; to my heart, it made no difference.

The scene of Sam sitting there, looking glum made the day that much better. Embry … score one, Sam … zero. His loss would always be my gain, and I secretly celebrated my victory.

* * *

 **# # # # #**

It was a dream come true. Embry was mine; Sam was a fading memory. I was in love, and hoped to stay that way 'til my dying breath. I shuddered to think what might have happened if I had refused his invitation. I'd remain a bitter harpy, and my sweet Embry, a lonely misfit among our tribe.

* * *

Three weeks after the wedding, I bumped into Bella at the drugstore, she was holding a small container. In fact it held a kit that I was also shopping for.

"You too?" I asked.

"I'm pretty sure."

I sighed, and joked, but in reality was overjoyed. "Damn wolves."

 **The End**


End file.
